Le jeu des mots
by Enjoy
Summary: Lorsque Cuddy se laisse prendre au jeu, ce n'est pas pour déplaire à House. Sauf peut-être si elle s'en accommode un peu trop facilement. - Huddy bien entendu.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Le jeu des mots.

**Auteur** : Enjoy  
**  
Situation au niveau de la série** : Aucune idée.

**Spoilers** : Nothing.

**Disclaimers : **Je ne l'ai jamais précisé, mais les personnages ne m'appartiennent bien évidemment pas.

**More : **Lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction, je ne savais absolument pas sur quelle idée me lancer. Alors j'ai commencé à écrire ces dialogues, le sujet m'est venu et voilà ce que ça donne. Elle comportera approximativement une dizaine de chapitres, voire peut-être plus, je ne sais pas encore. Tout va dépendre de mes idées et de la dégradation ou non de mon écriture. J'ai dans tous les cas pour l'instant plusieurs chapitres de rab, donc cette fiction promet de durer quand même un peu.

Le premier chapitre est plutôt court, mais c'est une sorte de rapide mise en scène de la situation. Les prochains devraient être deux fois plus longs.

En espérant qu'elle vous plaira; Enjoy !

* * *

Après avoir une nouvelle fois fait irruption dans le bureau de Cuddy, House se posa pour la je ne sais combientième fois en face d'elle.

« Un problème ? _demanda t-elle, déjà lasse._  
_ Boh, j'm'ennuie. _marmonna t-il de façon presque inaudible.  
_ _Les consultations, vous connaissez ?  
_ Jamais entendu parler. C'est moche comme mot, vous ne trouvez pas ?  
_ C-O-N-S-U-L-T-A-T-I-O-N-S. _articula t-elle clairement._  
_ Non ? Vous savez l'écrire ? J'en suis tout bouleversé. _se moqua t-il._ Mais non, ça ne me dit définitivement rien.  
_ Essayons autre chose. Auscultation  
_ Ah mais oui ! _s'écria t-il. _J'en fais souvent, que diable ! Vous pensez bien, quand il s'agit de s'occuper de l'intérieur d'un corps; ça rentre tout de suite dans mon domaine de compétences. C'est comme une vocation, un don quoi ... »

House porta sa main à sa barbe de deux jours et fit mine de réfléchir.

« Ah mais non ! _cria t-il. _Je confonds avec pénétration. Forcément, ça se termine de la même façon. Oh et puis qu'importe ! Je tendais quand même une oreille attentive pour écouter les plaintes de leurs corps. Les cris qui s'en échappaient étaient d'une violence et d'une beauté inouïes, incommensurables !  
_ Parfait, crier ne vous est pas inconnu. Donc vous devez aussi connaître le verbe hurler, non ? _le questionna t-elle._  
_ Ouais, c'est pro ...  
_ Sortez de mon bureau et trouvez une occupation utile ! _hurla t-elle avant même de l'avoir laissé finir._  
_ Je pense que nous n'avons malheureusement pas la même notion d'utile.  
_ Il est vrai que vous n'avez pas encore quitter la grande section de maternel et que vous ramez pour entrer à l'école primaire ... Ce qui explique ce pourquoi vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur la vie des grands. _railla t-elle._  
_ Vous saviez qu'infirme est souvent lié à des mots tels que gentillesse ou bienveillance ?  
_ Vous saviez qu'employé est souvent synonyme d'obligations et de travail ? _répliqua t-elle._  
_ Je ne suis pas dans la cour des grands, je ne connais donc pas encore ces mots. Un jour peut-être ...  
_ J'en doute ... Sauf si vous avez la motivation nécessaire ... _dit-elle en finissant ses mots dans un chuchotement._  
_ Je suis toute ouïe Dr Cuddy. _chuchota t-il encore plus doucement._  
_ Eh bien ... _reprit-elle d'une voix claire et distincte. _J'accepte de continuer à jouer à ce jeu si vous ne vous prélassez pas toute la journée.  
_ Quel jeu ? _interrogea t-il en affichant son plus beau sourire narquois._  
_ Le jeu ... Hum ... de ... des ... mots. Oui voilà, le jeu des mots.  
_ Quelles limites ?  
_ Dans la limite du raisonnable.  
_ Vous savez que ma raison a perdu les remparts qui la protégeait et s'est noyée dans ma brillance et mon excés il y a bien longtemps.  
_ Encore plus parfait ! _s'exclama t-elle. _Vous savez ce qu'est être raisonnable.  
_ Non, je ne sais plus depuis que je l'ai perdue. _affirma__ t-il en simulant quelques larmes. _Ceci dit, je ne connais pas non plus les limites, pour votre plus grand bonheur !  
_ Mais House, le jeu est là pour vous rappeler certains groupes de lettres qui vous sont devenus étrangers.  
_ Mais il en sera fait de même pour vous ma chère Cuddy. _riposta t-il avec une satisfaction qui ne présageait rien de bon._  
_ Vous m'en voyez ravie. Alors vous êtes partant ?  
_ Vous osez me le demander ? Mais c'est comme demander à un aveugle s'il aimerait recouvrer la vue ! Qui plus est si comme moi il a une vue imprenable sur les deux joyaux qui peuplent le décolleté de sa patronne. _lâcha t-il en se penchant sur les concernés._  
_ Mais ce n'est pas de votre âge voyons ! Et vous utilisez à outrance un vocabulaire qui ne devrait pourtant pas être à votre porté. Nous reparlerons de tout ça quand vous aurez atteint la puberté.  
_ Je pense que je vais bien vite grandir dans ces cas là ! Mon ascension va être époustouflante : je vais vous en mettre plein la vue puisque la mienne sera pleinement comblée après.  
_ Non House, vous n'êtes pas encore assez grand pour regarder sous les jupes des filles.  
_ Je suis très précoce. _lui susurra t-il au creux de l'oreille après s'être rapproché._  
_ L'expression cours toujours vous est-elle familière ?  
_ Non puisque je ne peux pas courir ! _dit-il en se redressant._  
_ Alors que moi oui ! Ce qui pourrait d'ailleurs me donner quelques avantages dans certaines situations.  
_ Mauvaise éducatrice, vous me donnez le mauvais exemple ! De plus, la mesquinerie ne vous mènera nulle part ailleurs que dans le mûr.  
_ Ma mesquinerie peut m'emmener bien plus loin que vous ne le pensez et pourrait même avoir raison de vous. _se réjouit-elle._  
_ Intimidation, vous connaissez hein ?  
_ Mais pas du tout. En revanche manipulation m'est quelque peu familière. _se vanta t-elle. _Vous aussi vous devez bien la connaître.  
_ Vous n'imaginez même pas, mes camarades de jeu en ont et en souffriront toujours. _vint-il lui souffler à l'oreille. _Vous êtes mal barrée.  
_ Sous-estimer ?  
_ Connais pas, je n'estime toujours qu'à une juste valeur. _chanta t-il presque, sûr de lui._  
_ Vantard ! Alors, qu'allez-vous faire ?  
_ Rabaisser puis crier sur mes larbins pour qu'ils aillent tous en consultation. Ne me dites pas que c'est inutile. _se marra t-il._  
_ Et vous ? surenchérit_ t-elle._  
_ Partir jouer à la psp en consultation, au cas où ils auraient besoin de moi. Je veux être là pour eux et ne pas les abandonner à leur triste sort. _dit-il en adoptant un air dramatique._  
_ Puérilité ...  
_ Qu'est-ce que c'est m'man ? _s'amusa t-il à demander._  
_ Vous en récréation, dans un de ces jours où votre maturité est poussée à l'extrême, en train de cafter à la maîtresse la bêtise des autres enfants ! Alors que c'est surement vous le cas le plus désespéré.  
_ Nah ! _répondit-il avec une mine boudeuse._ Sorcière !  
_ Ce qui est ?  
_ Vous dans vos meilleurs jours. _railla t-il._  
_ Vous ne devriez pas être en train d'ennuyer vos employés ?  
_ C'est beaucoup moins distrayant que de vous ennuyer. _assura t-il, sourire aux lèvres._  
_ Oust !  
_ Yes mistress ! » _conclut t-il en se levant_.

Il clopina jusqu'à la porte sans obtenir de réponse de Cuddy qui venait de se replonger dans les papiers qu'elle avait à signer.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Un autre chapitre finalisé = un nouveau chapitre posté.

Bonne lecture. (Et merci pour les reviews très encourageantes :].)

* * *

De retour à son bureau, avançant au rythme des claquements de sa canne sur le sol, il pointa du doigt chacun de ses employés.

« Vous, vous, vous ! »

Temps d'arrêt.

« Et vous puisqu'on vous a donné les mêmes droits qu'aux blancs. _dit-il en désignant Foreman_. Cuddy veut que vous alliez faire un truc qui s'appelle consultation.  
_ C'est elle ou simplement vous qui souhaitez vous décharger de cette tâche ? _le chambra t-il._  
_ Je viens de lui demander ce que c'était mais elle ne m'a pas répondu. Donc fatalement, je ne peux pas y aller.  
_ Vous vous foutez de nous ? ._se risqua Taub_  
_ Bien vu Cyrano ! _avoua t-il_. Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que cet Australien fait vautré sur la table. Ce ne sont pas des manières. » _dévia t-il soudainement.  
_

Le concerné releva la tête, l'air indigné, jetant par la même occasion un regard foudroyant à son patron.

« Comme il est mignon, vous êtes si attendrissant quand vous me regardez avec vos yeux de chien battu.  
_ Attendrissant ? Vous connaissez ce mot ? _se décida Chase à répliquer_.  
_ Mais c'est qu'il parle en plus ! _le ridiculisa t-il encore un peu plus_. Mais non, désolé, je ne joue pas à ce jeu avec vous.  
_ Quel jeu ? _demande Thirteen, l'air perdue_.  
_ Hum, rien, laissez tomber.  
_ Traduction : je n'ai pas envie de vous en dire plus, parce qu'il s'agit encore très certainement d'un défi avec ma patronne. Défi qui soit dit en passant, je vais devoir absolument gagner si je ne veux pas repartir la queue entre les pattes. _déblatéra Chase sans hésiter._  
_ Vous, fermez là. _grogna House_. Sinon je vous refile tous les touchers rectaux que je trouverai à faire.  
_ Toujours pareille. _marmonna t-il entre ses moustaches._  
_ Dans le mile ! _beugla Taub._  
_ Le monsieur au grand nez ne semble quant à lui n'avoir aucun problème avec les touchers rectaux. Allez, hors de ma vue.  
_ Non !_ s'opposa t-il._  
_ Vous savez, ici, c'est comme la chaîne alimentaire. Les plus forts dominent, font leur loi, alors que les plus faibles n'ont qu'à se soumettre à leurs désirs et envies Et pour survivre, ils doivent se cacher, juste histoire de ne pas se faire dévorer. _lâcha t-il, l'air menaçant._  
_ Humpf ..._ s'avoua t-il vaincu avant de sortir_  
_ Faites quand même attention à ne pas vous aussi vous faire attaquer par plus costaud que vous. _se moqua Chase._  
_ Chase, quel cœur charitable ! C'est vraiment très gentil à vous d'aller vous occuper des incontinents. Ils seront vraiment ravis de voir qu'un petit jeunot craquant comme vous vienne changer leurs draps plein d'excréments et autres substances tout aussi appétissantes.  
_ Pff. _souffla t-il avant de sortir à son tour_.  
_ D'autres volontaires ? » _demanda t-il aux survivants._

Silence.

« Génial. Alors allez en consultation. Si vous me cherchez, je suis dans la salle d'examen numéro 2 en train de me détendre. » _déclara t-il avant de se lever._

Thirteen laissa fuir un long soupir qui n'échappa pas à House.

« Allez, montrez donc un peu plus d'enthousiasme, c'est cool de détecter des rhumes et des MST ! » _ironisa t-il._

Elle ne releva même, se levant l'air exaspérée, déterminée à quitter cette pièce pour ne plus avoir à subir les élucubrations de son patron.

« Oula, certainement un mauvais coup au lit cette nuit ..._ il se retourna vers Foreman_. Oh pardon vous êtes là !  
_ Mais quel con. _fulmina instinctivement le neurologue avant de sortir._  
_ Bon bah ça c'est fait. » _clôtura House._

Il pensa alors, de manière assez brusque, que ce blondinet vénitien n'avait pas nécessairement tort sur toute la ligne. Il se leva, canne en main, un appui sur la table.

« Yeah ... » _laissa t-il échapper sans même s'en apercevoir._

Direction le bureau de Cuddy. L'air de rien, ce jeu plus que divertissant, allait certainement être sujet à quelques débordements plus rapidement que ce qu'avait imaginé House.

Il entra, sans avoir pris la peine de frapper, un regard amusé déjà posé sur la personne de la doyenne. Elle releva la tête, avec une mine largement connue par le diagnosticien, une mine qui mêlait à la fois lassitude, apréhension et exaspération face à ce que ce dernier avait à lui dire.

« Ca c'est une tête à faire débander rapidement. Que me vaut l'honneur ?  
_ Vous n'avez pas de cas, vous n'allez pas en consultation donc vos propos ne seront pas d'ordre médical. Ce qui annonce une conversation mouvementée, des remarques déplacées, des moments de longue solitude pour moi, de la jubilation pour vous et pourquoi pas quelques remarques très obscènes pour pimenter le tout. _débita t-elle sans s'arrêter une seule fois._  
_ Quoi ? Je suis si prévisible que ça ? _s'amusa t-il en simulant un certain outrage._  
_ Vous n'imaginez même pas ! _dit-elle, tel un long soupir._  
_ Rabat-joie !  
_ Emmerdeur !  
_ Je suis outré !_ fit-il en adoptant un air indigné_.  
_ Cela inclut-il que vous preniez la porte ?  
_ Si je prends ça au sens littéral, j'ai envie de vous répondre que je n'ai pas les outils nécessaires pour la démonter. _brima t-il, l'air de rien._  
_ Abruti ! _l'insulta t-elle._  
_ Ce mot me dit quelque chose ! Je crois me souvenir qu'il franchit un peu trop souvent votre bouche, pourtant si innocente, pour me porter atteinte. Excès d'hormones ? Frustration ? »

Silence.

« Non je sais ! Excitation ! » _s'égosilla t-il._

Soupir longuet.

« Préjugés, House, préjugés. Vous connaissez à coup sûr, non ? _l'interpella t-elle dans un léger ricanement._  
_ Éclairement, Cuddy. Éclairez ma lanterne qui manque un peu de lumière.  
_ Innocente, c'est ce mot qui me dérange.  
_ Il est pourtant bien approprié pour votre cas ! _il fit mine de réfléchir_. Proportionnellement au mien tout du moins !  
_ Ce n'est pas un adjectif satisfaisant pour celui de ma bouche. _s'amusa t-elle._  
_ Vous admettez enfin qu'elle a traîné là où il ne fallait pas.  
_ Passons. Vous étiez venu pour quoi ? _dévia t-elle._  
_ Défi ! _cria t-il._  
_ Oui et bien quoi ?  
_ Merveilleux vous connaissez ! _la charria t-il. _Vous n'êtes donc pas sans savoir qu'il devrait y avoir un enjeu.  
_ Et vous pensez à quoi exactement ? _s'inquiéta t-elle._  
_ Le premier qui succombe à l'autre; puisque nous savons tous les deux que la fin de ce jeu est annoncée ainsi; devra montrer les bienfaits de sa bouche et de sa contenance. »

Hoquet de surprise.

« C'est une blague ? _s'alarma t-elle._  
_ Blague ? Je viens malencontreusement d'en oublier la signification.  
_ Vous m'en faites à longueur de journée. _lui rappela t-elle_.  
_ Raaah vous cassez tout ! Il fallait juste répondre "Oui Docteur House, je me plierai à votre volonté."  
_ Désolée Docteur House, mais l'intérêt que je porte à votre volonté n'a d'égal que celui que j'accorde à l'utilisation de votre bouche. C'est à dire aucun. _tenta t-elle de le calmer._  
_ Docteur Cuddy, vous mentez comme vous respirez. C'est à dire très mal si j'en juge par la difficulté que vos poumons semblent avoir à se satisfaire de l'air que vous leur envoyez. _» réprima t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement._

Profonde inspiration, récupération de ce souffle vital. Longue expiration, fuite de cette tentation beaucoup trop oppressante.

« Mes poumons vont très bien, merci. Cependant, mes craintes sont toutes dévouées à la capacité qu'ont les vôtres à ne pas devenir soudainement défaillant. » _répliqua t-elle, sans même y réfléchir._

Levé majestueux.

« Vous rigolez, je suis frais comme ... »

Coup de genou impérial.

« Outch ! » _se plaint-il._

Jugement impartial, sentence sans attente.

Suffocation.

« Vous semblez manquer de fraîcheur. La date limite pour vous consommer serait-elle arrivée à expiration ? » _poursuivit-elle en le regardant se tordre de douleur._  
_ Sadisme ? _parvint-il à souffler entre deux respirations saccadées._  
_ A utiliser sans ménagement avec quelqu'un comme vous.  
_ Traiterie ! _clama t-il en se redressant._  
_ Ne soyez pas si mauvais joueur. Il ne s'agit ni plus ni moins que de mesquinerie, arme fatale comme vous pouvez en juger par vous même. » _s'amusa t-elle._

Nouvelle approche.

« Vous ne vous en tirerez pas à si bon compte ! _assura t-il._  
_ Je n'y comptais pas. »

Supplications de son cœur, éreinté par des battements au nombre grandissant. Inspiration, expiration.

« Vous ne tenez visiblement pas à vos bijoux de famille.  
_ Ils sont pourtant mon bien le plus précieux ! » _déclara t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens._

Plongeon incertain dans cet océan bleu azur. Submersion. Noyée dans ces eaux profondes, attirée par ce fond aux bienfaits envoutant.

Claquement de langue contre son palet. Remontée fulgurante, la surface de nouveau apparente.

« Et maintenant ? _susurra t-il._  
_ Maintenant ... » _répéta t-elle, frôlant de ses lèvres le poil hérissé de sa barbe._

Éloignement. Elle se rassoit, son visage marqué par un large sourire de satisfaction. Il reste là, hébété par l'audace et la tenue parfaite de sa supérieure, la gratifiant d'une moue outrancière.

« Seulement dans vos rêves les plus fous. _railla t-elle._  
_ Les rêves deviennent parfois réalité !  
_ Certains sont presque inexhaustibles. _répondit-elle, tac au tac._  
_ Votre bouche a vu pire ! _proclama t-il haut et fort._  
_ Je me demandais justement si c'était le cas ..._dit-elle exagérément._  
_ Quand on étudie les surfaces humaines sur lesquelles elle s'est promenée, je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas le cas.  
_ Vie privée, vous connaissez ? _demanda t-elle, d'un ton las._  
_ J'ai l'intelligence de ne pas en avoir et la votre est clairement exposée aux yeux du monde. Donc non, je ne connais pas. _narra t-il sans hésiter._  
_ Exposée à VOS yeux avides d'en découvrir la plus infime partie.  
_ Même pas vrai !  
_ Dé-ni-gre-ment. _s'appliqua t-elle à prononcer distinctement en détachant chaque syllabe._  
_ Vé-ra-ci-té. _l'imita t-elle._  
_ Récréation terminée ! Merci d'être passé.  
_ Pause prolongée, un élève récalcitrant retient la maîtresse en otage. _se joua t-il d'elle._  
_ C'est habituel. Toujours le même, ça en devient vraiment lassant. _le rabaissa t-elle._  
_ Il est plus dangereux qu'il en a l'air ...  
_ En apparence seulement. En réalité, il se cache sous une épaisse carapace pour se protéger des désagréments du monde extérieur. Et par désagréments j'entends tout contact humain qui pourrait lui apporter ne serait-ce qu'une petite parcelle de bonheur et l'aider à avancer dans sa vie plate comme une conversation entre deux écureuils. _se risqua t-elle._  
_ Vous avez quoi contre les écureuils ? _se moqua t-il._  
_ Déviation ... _sortit t-elle comme un mouchoir de poche._  
_ J'connais ! Je suis passé maître dans cet art. _dit-il en commençant à se rapprocher de la porte._  
_ ... Et fuite !_ conclut t-elle_.  
_ Vous devriez faire un club avec Wilson et écrire un bouquin ensemble. J'ai même un titre à vous proposer : "Ennui profond; ou comment essayer de psychanalyser le grand Docteur Grégory House."  
_ Moi je voyais plutôt quelque chose du genre "Solutions rapides et efficaces pour forcer le Docteur House à prendre ses jambes à son cou". _le corrigea t-elle._  
_ A part ça c'est moi l'enfoiré ! _s'offusqua t-il._  
_ Méthode extrême pour les cas désespérés lorsque la méthode douce et éthique ne fonctionne pas.  
_ Vous êtes le diable en personne ! Vade retro Satanas ! _s'écria t-il en simulant une certaine peur_.  
_ Je me demande dans ce cas comment j'ai pu faire pour vous accepter dans mon royaume.  
_ Ah ! Là j'ai une réponse claire, nette et précise à vous apporter. _s'empressa t-il d'ajouter._  
_ Qui est ? _s'enquit t-elle de demander, peu convaincue._  
_ Vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi !  
_ Je ... »

Trop tard, il venait de faire une sortie magistrale, refermant pour une fois la porte d'un geste peu violent. Elle tapa son poing contre son bureau; elle avait mené toute cette danse, bougeant son corps au rythme de leurs pics, et c'est pourtant lui qui concluait la valse d'une simple révérence. Rageant ...

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

En ce début de semaine, voici le troisième chapitre. Le quatrième sera posté lorsque j'aurais terminé d'écrire le septième, c'est-à-dire vers la fin de semaine je l'espère.

Précision pour la musique que j'ai utilisé dans ce chapitre. Il s'agit de Time after time, chanté par Cyndi Lauper (Oui oui, c'est bien la musique entendue dans l'épisode 7 de la saison 6.)

Sur ce, bonne lecture :).

* * *

Elle aurait parfois aimé qu'elle le laisse respirer; sans son air, son odeur, sa ... présence. Pouvoir humer le doux parfum de l'air sans cette atmosphère qui lui rappelait chaque instant de son existence; regarder devant elle sans voir se dessiner au loin la silhouette de ce boiteux cocasse. Simplement vivre sans ce désir d'atteindre l'inaccessible, le fruit défendu, objet de sa concupiscence la plus inavouée. Elle ne pouvait pourtant s'y résoudre. C'était comme ...

« Obsessionnel. » _pensa t-elle à haute voix._

Et se consumer chaque fois que son regard de braise venait inconsciemment ou non brûler les pores de tout son corps, enflammer jalousement ses sens éveillés, réduire en un simple tas de cendres ses barrières qui pouvaient encore la protéger. Ce feu ardent ne semblait néanmoins n'avoir aucune brèche permettant l'accès à sa flamme originel, le cœur même de ce brasier pourtant si singulier.

Son cœur ... ce muscle renfermé émanant à chaque fluctuation de son sang beaucoup trop d'affliction; un rejet constant de ce qui pourrait enfin calmer ses douloureux battements. Et pourtant, elle devait pénétrer dans cette antre si peu attrayante; même si ses intentions lui paraîtraient quelque peu sans fondement.

Un bruit sourd s'échappa de la porte devant sa tête de nouveau rabaissée; une voix familière vint l'arracher à ses pensées.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? » _s'étonna t-il._

Lorsque ce n'était pas l'un, c'était l'autre. Ne pourrait-elle donc jamais avoir la paix ?

« Bonjour Docteur Cuddy, vous allez bien ? Mais oui parfaitement Docteur Wilson et vous même ? _se laissa t-elle aller._  
_ Il est d'excellente humeur et fait ses consultations !_ poursuivit t-il sans se soucier de ce que Cuddy venait de lui dire._  
_ Mais qui a eu le bon goût de lui en rappeler le sens ? _s'égara t-elle._  
_ Pardon ? _lui demanda t-il, perdu._  
_ Non rien. parvint-elle à se rétablir.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec House ?  
_ Rien d'inhabituel à ma connaissance. Échanges peu conventionnels, envoie de pics, remarques déplacées, jeu. La routine.  
_ Jeu ? _releva t-il._  
_ Oui.  
_ Intéressant ... _murmura t-il à son encontre._  
_ Autre chose ?  
_ Heum ... » _fit-il songeur en sortant._

Fermeture de porte, décrispation de ses muscles endoloris.

HHHH

House sortit d'une salle d'examen. Il venait de mener un diagnostic des plus passionnant : une angine virale chez un mioche se coltinant une mère dramatisant l'état de santé de son petit protégé. Vraiment navrant.

A peine avait-il finis de remettre ce dossier en place qu'une main vint le pousser à l'intérieur de la pièce qu'il venait de quitter d'un pas plutôt nonchalant. Un sourire moqueur égayait déjà le visage si peu expressif du diagnosticien tandis qu'une porte se refermait frénétiquement derrière ce bon vieux Wilson.

« Tu couches avec Cuddy ! _blâma son bourreau._  
_ Est-ce que je t'ai demandé si tu te faisais la concierge ? _riposta t-il sur un ton assez vif._  
_ Je ne demande pas, j'affirme ! _le rectifia t-il._  
_ Je peux m'en aller ?  
_ Non ! _ordonna t-il._  
_ Je t'explique. Tu as cette idée toute faite encrée dans ta petite tête d'emmerdeur de première et tu vas me poursuivre pour me faire la morale, jusque l'endroit le plus incongru s'il le faut.  
_ Je ...  
_ Relax. Je dramatisais juste un peu avant de te dire que je n'ai pas couché avec Cuddy. Pas encore. _lui avoua t-il._  
_ Pas encore ?  
_ Pff. _souffla t-il._ Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu ne retiennes que l'aspect superficiel des informations que je te transmets ?  
_ Parce que les choses les plus importantes sont celles qui te paraissent les plus futiles.  
_ J'ai compris ! _s'écria t-il. _Ta vie est tellement plate et ennuyeuse que tu essayes de t'approprier la mienne. Ça, c'est futile Docteur Wilson !  
_ Moi au moins je ne laisse pas filer la femme de ma vie entre mes doigts. _lui rappela t-il._  
_ Blablabla. _se bassina t-il_. Tu es rasoir à en mourir. Et si tu téléphonais à tes ex histoire qu'on sache si tu es le mieux placé pour prodiguer des conseils ?  
_ Ahah, très drôle. _déchanta t-il._  
_ Ravi que tu sois sensible à mon humour. Je peux sortir cette fois ? »

Pour simple réponse, il lui laissa le champ libre et signifia d'un geste de la main qu'il pouvait s'en aller. House qui ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, sortit à grandes enjambées, ne laissant pas même le temps à son ami de rajouter quoique ce soit.

Dès leur, il ne pensa plus qu'à retourner folâtrer, se jouer de ce délassement que sa patronne lui avait généreusement offert. Mais il se retînt, se devant de lui rappeler que, quoiqu'il adviendrait, il restait maître du jeu, dominant chaque nouveau lancé de dés, contrôlant chacune de ses avancés. Les règles étaient siennes et devaient pouvoir se plier à chacune de ses instances, au détriment de ce que chacun pouvait en dire. Seules leurs intentions étaient à son goût inébranlables, et l'unique chose sur laquelle il ne pouvait régner était sur ce que tout cela allait entraîner. Au fond, tout jeu comporte un risque plus ou moins substantiel; et le véritable exploit était bien de ne jamais consentir à s'y perdre.

Sachant cela, il cheminait sereinement en direction de son bureau, pièce maîtresse de la libre expression de son esprit. Suivant son entrée, il ferma la porte à double tour comme pour prévenir que même le plus affriolant des spécimen humains ne pourrait venir l'importuner. Il s'avança vers un tiroir et le tira dans sa direction pour en sortir l'outil essentiel à la libération de ses pensées; son mp3, accompagné d'un casque capable de le couper, de manière assez radicale et anarchique, du monde, si impitoyable soit-il, qui l'entourait.

Désireux de ne plus effectuer ne serait-ce qu'un simple effort, il s'allongea disgracieusement à même le sol et posa son casque sur sa tête après avoir mis hâtivement son appareil en route. Une douce mélodie trouva son chemin jusqu'à son ouïe à l'écoute du moindre son franchissant ses deux oreillettes. Il ferma les yeux, l'obscurité se fit entreprenante.

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
And think of you  
Caught up in circles confusion -  
Is nothing new  
Flashback - warm nights -  
Almost left behind  
Suitcases of memories,  
Time after -_

Il n'était pas dans son lit, mais ses pensées, perdues et mêlées entre désir et confusion, allaient sans nul doute dans sa direction. Et lorsqu'il songeait au présent, s'imaginait le futur, c'était bel et bien le passé, aux consonances si piquantes et si douces à la fois, qui ressurgissait, outrepassant sa plus ferme volonté. D'innombrables souvenirs se bousculaient, se chamaillaient, se malmenaient, comme si leur lointain passé était voué à refléter leur présent et leur futur. Bizarre.

_Sometimes you picture me -  
I'm walking too far ahea  
You're calling to me, I can't hear  
What you've said -  
Then you say - go slow -  
I fall behind -  
The second hand unwinds._

Il sourit. Elle lui avait souvent couru après, pour de bonnes ou de mauvaises raisons, barrant la route vers cette solitude qu'il clamait aimer plus que sa personne. Mais à chacune de ses débandades, sa conscience s'en allait de son lit pour se jouer quelque peu de lui, comme pour se hasarder à le guider vers une certaine lucidité. Étrange.

_If you're lost you can look - and you will find me_

_Time After Time_

_If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting_

_Time After Time_

C'est vrai. Jour après jour, heure après heure, minute après minute, ils étaient là pour se soutenir lorsqu'il le fallait, en dépit des railleries qui emplissaient chacune de leur journée. Il pouvait compter sur elle, et malgré ce qu'ils pouvaient en dire, cela procédait aussi réciproquement. L'important était qu'elle en soit consciente même si au fond, c'était lui et sa fierté qui avaient du mal à s'en accommoder. Étonnant ... NON ! Habituel.

_After my picture fades and darkness has  
Turned to gray ..._

Les paroles s'éteignirent pour à un vent de silence, laissant place l'instant d'après à des plaintes beaucoup moins reposantes. Son casque venait de lui être retiré et Cuddy affichait une mine qui n'était pas des plus rassurantes.

« Vous m'avez fait peur, j'ai cru que vous faisiez un malaise. _parvint-elle à dire en se redressant et en tentant de calmer sa respiration._  
_ La peur vous va si bien. _se marra t-il, toujours allongé._  
_ Imbécile ! » _brailla t-elle._

Il bougea un peu, histoire de pouvoir entrevoir ce qu'il se passait sous la jupe serrée de sa patronne.

« Imbécile heureux ai-je envie de dire ! J'ai une vue vraiment imprenable. » _fredonna t-il, suffisamment fort pour être entendu._

Elle recula, se mettant hors de porté des yeux trop entreprenant de son diagnosticien.

« String rouge. Bravo Docteur Cuddy, vous savez me mettre en appétit.  
_ Ce n'est, hélas pour vous, pas pour votre bon plaisir. _se moqua t-elle._  
_ Il faut pourtant bien que quelqu'un en profite. _se défendit-il._  
_ Quelle différence faites vous entre rêve et réalité ?  
_ Dans ce cas précis, aucune. Les deux sont presque semblables, la seule divergence résidant dans la sauvagerie que nous mettrons dans l'acte au moment venu. _affirma t-il, sûr de lui._  
_ Fantasmes ? _s'enquit t-elle, espérant une réponse plus satisfaisante._  
_ Tout comme les rêves, ils peuvent devenir réalité. _répondit t-il rapidement_. Le coté bestial ne vous effraie donc pas ? »

Entre temps, il s'était relevé et rapproché, ne se trouvant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la doyenne qui frémissait chaque fois que son souffle venait se poser sur sa peau.

Figée. Désemparée. Déstabilisée. Quel mot pouvait-il bien employer pour qualifier l'état de sa patronne ? Ou simplement un état proche de la syncope. Tous ces mots perdirent soudainement leur sens; Cuddy venait de laisser échapper un sourire railleur à l'encontre de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Il était figé, désemparé, déstabilisé. Décélération de son cœur. Le temps était comme arrêté et elle, ne voulait toujours pas se mouvoir, s'exprimer, se défendre, pour lui permettre de se sortir de cette situation sans y laisser sa raison.

Frustration. Il avait trouvé son mot. Il était frustré de la voir en face de lui, inactive, sans réaction. Sans compassion. Car il était là, dans la supplication, se refusant à ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement, s'interdisant l'attrait de tous ses désirs.

« Allez Cuddy quoi ! Bougez-vous, parlez, jetez vous sur moi, violez moi. J'sais pas, mais faites quelque chose ! » _clama t-il pour essayer de la faire réagir._

Elle le tenait.

« Vous violer ? Comme si j'avais besoin de vous forcer. » _soupira t-elle en se rapprochant un peu plus_.

Nouveau grief de son cœur.

Elle noua ses doigts autour de sa nuque, effleura sa joue de sa mâchoire qu'elle cala dans le creux de son épaule et mordilla délicatement le lobe de son oreille.

« Douce utopie. » _bruit-elle, un sourire étirant toujours fastueusement ses lèvres_.

Par la parole, le geste, ou même la fuite, il ne sut quoi répondre.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, désireuse de lire dans ses yeux quel sentiment résidait dans son intérieur.

« La peur vous va si bien. » _châtia t-elle, pareil à un coup de grâce._

Elle le délaissa, envieuse de quitter le devant de la scène dans ce moment de gloire.

« Redoutable». _parvint-il à dire, dans un bref mouvement des muscles de son visage._  
_ Vous voyez quand vous voulez, vous trouvez les mots pour me qualifier. »

Et là, elle franchit le pas de la porte. Une sortie plus remarquée, plus marquée que jamais. Elle la referme, d'un geste sentencieux, sous le regard effaré de son employé.

Les règles avaient changé; ils ne devaient plus se contenter de simples mots, d'échanges libres de toutes conséquences. Il devait parfaire sa stratégie, clairement inappropriée au danger mal évalué qu'elle pouvait représenter, faire fuir cette discréditation dont il l'avait rendue victime. Après tout, il était passé en l'espace d'un instant du statut de chasseur avisé à celui de proie prie au piège sur son propre domaine. Déconcertant.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Et voici comme promis le quatrième chapitre pour la fin de semaine même si je n'ai pas encore terminé le chapitre 7 (chose qui devrait être faite d'ici dimanche.)

Et merci beaucoup pour les reviews :).

* * *

Son plan était fin prêt. Il avait pris conscience que tout allait se jouer sur la surprise, sur les incertitudes de son antagoniste. Si la seule façon pour repartir la tête haute était de perdre ce jeu qui l'opposait à cet être diablement délicieux, alors il avouerait sa défaite et se plierait à ce qu'il lui devrait. Échec était synonyme d'amertume, mais déjà pouvait-il sentir la texture exquise de sa sentence compensant cette sensation déplaisante.

Agir. Il n'était question que d'agissements.

Il venait de quitter son bureau et marchait indubitablement d'un pas assuré vers celui de la doyenne. Il entra sans prévenir dans son domaine, lui soustrayant un "Je vous rappelle" à l'attention de l'interlocuteur qu'elle venait d'avoir au téléphone.

Elle le regardait avec insistance.

Silence.

Il s'avança, souriant comme un enfant et se retrouva précipitamment en face de celle qui venait de se lever.

« House, qu'est-ce que ... »

Il la fit taire, en plaquant sauvagement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il était aussi las de devoir laisser sa bouche s'exprimer sans ses véritables vertus; la sentant comme prisonnière, il se devait de la libérer.

Elle tressaillit. Il jubila. Elle avait mis le pied sur la ligne d'arrivée, mais la dernière avancé de son employé réduisit son triomphe à une simple et légère satisfaction.

Rupture sans prévoyance.

« Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de payer ma dette. _murmura t-il._  
_ Non House. » _tenta t-elle de le contraindre.  
_

Un bouton saute.

« Pas ici ... »

Une fermeture éclaire s'abaisse.

« ... Pas maintenant. » _essaya t-elle de se convaincre.  
_

Une jupe s'affaisse, pour finalement décamper.

« House ... » _supplia t-elle.  
_

Une main se faisait déjà trop aventureuse.

« Oups, trop tard. » _constata t-il, sans regret.  
_

Il faisait tous ses gestes dans un élan de délicatesse, des caresses qui allaient au delà de ses espérances, pour atteindre l'objet de toutes ses attentes. Il recherchait ardemment à la soumettre à son emprise, se jouant de son bas ventre, s'amusant du petit organe qui la délectait, sans pour autant s'engouffrer dans ses entrailles.

Le temps était venu.

Un doigt, elle tressauta. Deux doigts, elle se cambra. Il les retira, elle l'interrogea du regard.

« Laissez vous faire. » _la rassura t-elle._

Il la força à se rasseoir, la victoire désormais à sa portée. Il s'agenouilla et n'hésita pas à se jouer de ses lèvres tandis que sa langue, elle aussi entreprenante, venait s'immiscer dans son intimité, s'invitant dans ce repère humidifié par un appétit désireux de se retrouver assouvi.

Des coups contre la porte retentirent. House disparut sous le bureau, Cuddy se mordit le coin de sa lèvre inférieure. Le diagnosticien ne voulait pas cesser de la fourvoyer, redoublant ses coups de langue et soignant chacune de ses entrées, aussi inconfortable que sa position pouvait être.

Wilson entra, contre son cri de désespoir.

« Arrêtez ! _se plaint-elle._  
_ Pardon ?  
_ Hum. _gémit-elle._ Je vous disais de vous arrêter. »

Il n'osait plus bouger et elle, luttait inéluctablement pour ne pas se laisser dépasser, son employé n'étant visiblement pas décidé à calmer ses avances.

« Ca va ? _s'inquiéta t-il._  
_ Parfaitement. Que voulez vous ? _demanda t-elle en tentant de rester impassible._  
_ Vous n'auriez pas vu House ?  
_ Non, pas vu. _s'affola t-elle._  
_ Vous êtes sûre que ça va ? _quémanda t-il._  
_ Sûre et certaine. _assura t-elle en portant le téléphone à son oreille._ Maintenant si vous pouviez me laisser, j'ai un appel à passer de toute urgence. »

Alors qu'il sortait sans demander son reste, il se retourna rapidement alors qu'elle venait de claquer assez violemment la paume de sa main contre son bureau.

« Mal de crâne assez prenant. _s'empressa t-elle de lui signifier._ Ca va passer. »

Il disparut* enfin tandis que House assénait magistralement un dernier coup de langue.

Jouissance.

« Mon Dieu, House ! » _se lamenta t-elle en retenant sa voix du mieux qu'elle put__._

Satisfait de son acte, il se redressa ne cherchant pas un seul instant à dissimuler son contentement et vint se placer en face d'elle, ses poings fermement calés sur sa table de travail.

« Vous avez raison, mon ouvrage était divin.  
_ Ostentation ? _le questionna t-elle, dans un souffle court en se rhabillant._  
_ Connais pas. _siffla t-il._ Et vous non plus ! Soyez bonne perdante.  
_ D'accord, je ne connais pas. _avoua t-elle._ Mais je n'ai pas perdu !  
_ Dans ce cas, je demande une revanche. _s'offusqua t-il_  
_ Accordée. » _le provoqua t-elle._

Un haussement d'épaules accompagné d'un "Cool" assez bref marquèrent la fin de ce conciliabule.

«_ Et c'est tout ? » _s'empressa t-elle de demander._

Dès lors, elle le dévisagea sans se retenir, comme un interrogatoire mené en silence par un simple regard, comme pour essayer d'interpréter son mutisme devenu beaucoup trop oppressant.

Soupir peu loquace.

« Patience. » _s'amusa t-il._

Il avait repris les rênes et écourté cet échange pour clairement s'en assurer, chose qui maintenant faite, lui garantissait une sortie des plus réussie. Et même s'il avait été défaitiste, perdre la victoire n'avait jamais été parmi ses choix et il s'arrangerait pour que la suivante ne lui file plus entre les doigts.

A peine avait il finis de refermer la porte qu'il apercevait déjà son entremetteur préféré le fixer avec cet air qui annonçait un long moment de justification. Il tenta de le fuir, mais trop tard.

« Je rêve ou tu viens de sortir du bureau de Cuddy ?  
_ Heum, tu rêves. _se fouta t-il de lui._  
_ Ahah, très spirituel. Tu étais où exactement ?_ poursuivit-il._  
_ Dans ses toilettes.  
_ Quoi ? _s'étonna t-il._  
_ Et bien, j'avais besoin de me soulager - si tu vois ce que je veux dire. _lui_ _dit-il en lui attribuant un léger clin d'œil._- mais je ne trouvais pas l'endroit approprié pour me libérer. J'ai alors pensé ...  
_ Arrête de te foutre de moi. _le coupa t-il._  
_ Bah si tu veux on peut aller voir, y'a peut-être encore des traces ...  
_ STOP, t'es répugnant. Laisse tomber, oublie ce que je viens de dire. _trancha t-il finalement._  
_ Sage décision.  
_ Ne crois pas pour autant que je vais te laisser t'en tirer. _le prévint t-il._  
_ J'en parlerai à mon pénis, il sera surement très intéressé. »

ll partit en émettant une légère plainte; l'échange avait finalement était de courte durée.

« A plus Wilson ! » _cria House._

Il trouvait cette journée agrémentée de ces délectations peu ordinaires plus que plaisante. A se l'imaginer un peu plus pimentée, davantage exagérée, un sourire vint bêtement éclairer son visage. Croisant cette face pour une de ces trop rares fois égayée, n'importe quel individu qui serait alors passé à sa proximité l'aurait cru jouissant de bonheur, alors qu'il n'était que prospère.

Sur ce, en cruel manque des apitoiements de ses larbins qui avaient très probablement achevé leurs tâches dévaluantes, il regagna son bureau.

« Alors les enfants, votre après-midi s'est bien passée ? » _fit House après une entrée fracassante._

Ils étaient tous sans exception lamentablement affalés sur la table de différentiel et aucun d'eux ne daigna relever les yeux vers lui.

« Merveilleusement bien Docteur House. D'ailleurs, si nous pouvions recommencer dès demain, nous vous en serions très reconnaissant. _tenta t-il d'imiter Chase._  
_ Hors de question que je fasse un toucher rectal de plus. _râla Taub._  
_ Vous, vous ferez ce que je vous dis de faire. _corrigea House._  
_ C'est bon, vous avez finis ? On peut rentrer chez nous ? _s'impatienta Foreman._  
_ Pourquoi ? Vous avez des impératifs ?  
_ Il est 17h30, on est fatigués et on voudrait se reposer avant de continuer à se plier à vos lubies les plus extravagantes. _finit par dire Thirteen.  
__ C'est presque touchant. _répondit-il avec une mine d'enfant attristé. _Ai-je droit à quelques larmes pour accompagner vos sollicitations ? »

Ils lâchèrent en cœur un long soupir d'irritation.

« Pff. _lâcha t-il devant si peu de distraction. _Allez oust. Je suis de bonne humeur, vous avez de la chance.  
_ Vous parlez d'une chance ... _bougonna Chase._  
_ Dit-il dans l'espoir d'être envoyé en consultation. _le reprit t-il._  
_ Merci mais ça ira. _se résigna t-il avant de sortir._  
_ J'aime être compris. _s'adressa t-il à lui même. _Bon les jeunes, rêvez bien de selles. Papa s'en va, il a eu une dure journée. »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« Et celle de demain s'annonce bien plus éreintante. » _conclut t-il avant de partir._

HHHH

Il était rentré chez lui. Quelques verres de bourbon et cachets de Vicodin plus tard, son esprit était suffisamment limpide et assaini pour déprécier ses erreurs de la journée passée.

La première avait été d'avoir lancé un jeu aux conséquences clairement inadaptées pour sa personne. Il s'y était pourtant risqué, inconscient qu'il a toujours été, beaucoup trop aventureux, mais si peu soucieux de tous les enjeux. La victoire aurait pu être aussi saisissable qu'un malheureux comprimé de Vicodin, si le jeu par lui même, des plus alléchants, n'avait été si peu consolidé, parsemé de pièges totalement voués à le déstabiliser. Et au cœur de ces pièges, il en était un des plus mortels, plus néfaste que le plus inimaginable d'entre eux : Cuddy; le seul qu'il ne pouvait déjouer.

La deuxième, simplement d'avoir mal évalué celle qu'il devait affronter, s'assurant la victoire comme déjà acquise alors qu'elle ne lui était pas encore remise. Il avait pourtant tout minutieusement calculé : il avançait, elle reculait; il exultait, elle déchantait. Il n'avait jamais prévu de la voir s'élancer d'un pas si rassuré, en tentant si peu de l'endoctriner, de le rallier à ses propres mesures. Assujettie à bien plus de jugeote, elle apercevait déjà la case manquante à son succès, bien déterminée à ne pas la laisser lui échapper.

Et la dernière, c'était d'avoir céder, même s'il ne voyait pas autre chose pour mettre un terme à son échappée solitaire. Il l'avait rattrapée d'un simple lancé de dès, la coupant dans son élan en se rendant perdant tandis qu'elle se retrouvait triomphante sans avoir à porter de coup gagnant. C'était cependant l'unique ruse pour en finir avec cette phase qui n'était qu'un prélude. Car il ne s'agissait que de cela; un jeu décomposé où seules les prochaines devancées allaient peut-être importer. En réalité, tout restait encore à jouer.

Finalisant cette analyse, il se leva, tituba, et bascula, se retrouvant écroulé sur son sofa. Si elle avait été là, elle aurait expédié avec violence un "Abus !" poignant en le redressant.

« L'abus a du bon. » _s'exalta t-il._

Quoiqu'en fait, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait.

« Imprévisible. » _murmura t-il inconsciemment._

Finalement il s'allongea et plongea dans un profond sommeil réparateur. Dans le fond, le repos lui aussi avait du bon.

TBC...

* * *

* Oui je sais, Wilson qui entre et sort sans voir House sous le bureau, c'est un peu gros. Mais bon, dès que l'idée m'a traversée l'esprit, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la retranscrire ... Honte à moi (ou pas). Vous êtes autorisés à m'écharper pour ça.


	5. Chapter 5

Hop ! Voilà le cinquième. Même si je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé, la faute à la saison 7 qui occupe une bonne partie de mon esprit. Mais bon, courage, plus que quelques jours à attendre ...

Ensuite, je ne savais pas que l'idée de House sous le bureau avait déjà été traitée; je ne l'avais jamais lu. Même si en y repensant, il est vrai que c'est une idée assez ... basique. Enfin tant mieux si cela rend quand même bien.

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Il se réveilla, sans n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il se sentait légèrement grabataire, avec quelques symptômes qui pouvaient expliquer son état morbide. Il s'amusa à en dresser la liste.

Fatigue, nausées, maux de tête ...

Il jugea la bouteille de bourbon qui se trouvait juste devant lui, constatant avec un léger rire qu'elle était déjà vide. Sa soif avait du être bien étanchée, car d'après ses souvenirs, elle était presque pleine en début de soirée.

Diagnostic simple et concis.

« Légère gueule de bois. » _ricana t-il._

Il porta son regard sur sa montre dont les aiguilles s'adonner à des ondulations peu communes et cligna des yeux trois fois avant de pouvoir entrevoir qu'il n'était que 5 heures du matin. Le temps était venu pour lui de regagner le confort de son lit afin d'être plus propice à un sommeil de plomb.

Ce qu'il fit après s'être cogné deux fois contre sa table basse, avoir manqué de chuter, s'être arrêté quelques secondes en appui contre son mûr et pris la peine de faire voler sa canne à travers sa chambre. Il se coucha lourdement avant de s'endormir sans perdre un seul instant.

Quelques heures après, il décrochait son téléphone qui venait sonner une bonne dizaine de fois.

« Quoi ? _grogna t-il._  
_ _HOUSE !_ » s'époumona_ Cuddy._

Il sursauta.

« Ahem. _s'éclaircit t-il la voix. _Désolé, mais vous avez du composer un mauvais numéro.  
__ A mon grand dam, non. Je suis bien chez le Docteur House, emmerdeur de première qui n'est jamais fichu d'arriver à l'heure._  
_ Les personnes qui me percent les tympans dès mon réveil ne peuvent être que des doyennes en médecine hystériques en pleine crise de folie qui, pour se décharger, composent le numéro de pauvres praticiens sans défenses. D'accord, vous ne vous êtes peut-être pas trompée de numéro, mais pourquoi toujours moi ? _fit-il semblant de se lamenter._  
_ _Parce qu'elles ont une liste de sales cons retardataires à contacter en cas de nécessité et pas de chance, vous êtes le seul à y apparaître._ _continua t-elle de crier._  
_ Injustice ! _clama t-il._  
_ _Vous êtes loin du compte; il ne s'agit que d'une juste sentence. dit-elle en calmant sa voix._  
_ Si vous le dites. En attendant vous pourriez aller dire aux enfants que papa ne va pas arriver tout de suite ? Il a quelques difficultés à émerger. »

Compassion ?

« _Vous vous foutez de moi ? » se récria t-elle de plus belle._

Ah non, irritation.

« Vous êtes sûre de vouloir une réponse ? _s'amusa t-il._  
_ _Allez vous faire foutre, bougez vous et ramenez vos fesses à l'hôpital. réprima t-elle sans se ménager._  
_ Quelle grossièreté ! _fit-il outré._  
_ _Voyez vous, ce mot, tout comme menaces, prend soudainement tout son sens lorsque je vous parle. Il est d'une utilité démesurée. »  
_

Ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt et affichèrent tous deux de manière simultanée un sourire des plus radieux.

« Mais encore ? _reprit t-il._  
_ _Et bien, je pourrais vous convaincre de venir en vous menaçant de retenir une partie de votre salaire, de vous sucrer votre place de parking ou bien encore de vous rajouter des heures de consultation, mais j'ai une idée bien meilleure en tête._  
_ Qui est ? _s'impatienta t-il._  
_ _Stopper le jeu._  
_ Qui vous dit que ça pourrait me faire accourir ? _demanda t-il._  
_ _Il est 11h, vous avez donc suffisamment dormi, et je suis convaincue que vous ne voulez pas que le jeu s'arrête. répondit t-elle, sûre de ce qu'elle disait._  
_ Autre chose pourrait me motiver. Vous portez quoi comme sous-vêtements ? Si vous en portez, cela va de soit. _bifurqua t-il._  
_ _A tout de suite House. » conclut t-elle._

Elle venait de raccrocher sans même lui avoir laissé le temps de répondre. Mais s'il avait pu, il aurait prétendu que l'intimidation n'avait aucun effet sur lui, qu'il se foutait totalement du jeu et qu'elle pouvait si elle le voulait y mettre un terme à partir du moment où il pouvait continuer à flâner chez lui. Même s'il en n'était rien. Après tout, il avait le mérite d'occuper ses journées, et malgré sa virulence, il consentait quand même à continuer de s'y perdre. Certainement son coté un peu masochiste.

Il secoua légèrement la tête; elle visait quand un peu trop juste en sachant quel coup pourrait le déstabiliser, quelle offensive pouvait être utilisée pour le faire déchanter. C'était comme une partie de poker où votre adversaire aurait perçu de manière intentionnelle les cartes de votre main. Dès lors, il prenait le contrôle de la partie, abaissant ou conservant les siennes au gré de ce qu'il possédait. C'était comme si Cuddy avait triché, alors qu'elle savait simplement comment bien les manipuler, lui et ses cartes à jouer.

Soit il régressait, soit elle était encore plus habile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. La deuxième option semblait la plus probable.

HHHH

11h30. Le diagnosticien entra dans l'hôpital, clamant que le grand Docteur Grégory House faisait son entrée et que de ce fait, tout le monde se devait de l'acclamer.

« Docteur House ! » _hurla une voix derrière lui._

Il tendit l'oreille. Dieu qu'il était bon de l'entendre crier son nom.

« Docteur Cuddy ! _l'imita t-il._  
_ Consultation !  
_ J'ai oublié ce que ça veut ...  
_ J'allais justement vous le rappeler. » _le coupa t-elle._

Elle le prit par le bras et le traîna jusqu'à une salle d'examen où se trouvait déjà un homme âgé et une femme plus jeune de vingt ans environ.

« Une minute je vous prie. » _s'excusa Cuddy en s'adressant à eux._

Elle se tourna vers House.

« Bien. Patient, symptômes, diagnostic. Ce vocabulaire vous convient ?  
_ Hum m'oui. _marmonna t-il._  
_ Parfait. Ça c'est un patient. _commença t-elle en pointant du doigt le vieil homme. _Vous devez lui demander quels sont ses symptômes et poser un diagnostic à partir de ces derniers.  
_ Mais m'maaaan ! _supplia t-il._  
_ Est-ce clair ?  
_ J'ai une question !  
_ Laquelle ? _s'inquiéta t-elle._  
_ Ces fameux patients, je peux leur faire tout ce que je veux ? _demanda t-il d'une voix rauque , une légère étincelle dans le regard diabolique qu'il venait de lui lancer._  
_ Ne me dites pas que c'est lui qui va s'occuper de mon père ? _s'énerva la femme._  
_ Vous la coincée, on ne vous a rien demandé. _répliqua House._  
_ Mais je ne vous permets pas !  
_ Peut-être, mais d'un autre côté je n'ai pas besoin de votre permission, je peux me permettre tout seul. _railla t-il à son encontre._  
_ Docteur House ! _le rappela Cuddy_.  
_ Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. _lui répondit-il._  
_ Faites ce que vous estimez nécessaire. Je vous laisse, j'ai du travail.  
_ On va s'éclater. » _l'entendit-elle en refermant la porte._

HHHH

De retour à son bureau, Cuddy lâcha un long soupir de soulagement.

Elle se réinstalla pour travailler mais se surpris à se laisser submerger par ses pensées; éprouvant le besoin de reconsidérer les récents événements.

Le jeu prenait une tournure beaucoup trop éloignée de ses principes, de toutes ses règles qu'elle appliquait depuis ces nombreuses années. Elle avait en l'espace une journée transgressé la plupart de ses interdits, la majeure partie de ce qu'elle ne se serait jamais cru capable d'accepter.

Parmi les plus déplorés, se trouvaient jouer et succomber. Et dissimulés dans ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginé se trouvaient recommencer et foncer tête baissée. Que pouvait t-elle bien imaginer, attendre de cet homme qui ne savait que se défiler ?

Elle sursauta : la femme qui avait eu l'altercation avec House venait de débouler sans prévenir en pleurant.

« Vous et le Docteur House allaient avoir de mes nouvelles ! » _assura t-elle avant de repartir aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée._

Elle ne prit pas la peine de refermer la porte et croisa dans sa course folle une personne qui lui était malheureusement devenue familière.

« Soignez vous bien. _ria House dans sa direction.  
_ _Pauvre con. » _blasphéma t-elle sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter._

Il s'invita dans le bureau de Cuddy et referma la porte derrière lui.

« Non mais vous l'avez entendue ? _tenta t-il de s'outrager._  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? _demanda t-elle, l'air agacée._  
_ Vous voulez dire à part lui avoir fait avaler un médicament contre la constipation après qu'elle ait cru que c'était pour soulager sa gorge irritée et finalement lui avouer que c'était pour contrer son air constipé ? Rien. » _déclara t-il._

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

« Retournez en consultation, comportez vous bien ou j'arrête le jeu. _lui ordonna t-elle._  
_ Vous en n'avez pas marre de toujours utiliser la même menace ? _la brava t-il._  
_ Tant qu'elle fonctionnera ? Non, je ne m'en lasserai pas.  
_ Trouble-fête !  
_ Que devrais-je dire à votre propos. _se moqua t-elle._  
_ Je vous rappelle néanmoins que vous ne m'aviez pas précisé que ce genre de pratique était interdite. _réprima t-il._  
_ Consultation est synonyme d'éthique, je pensais que vous aviez suffisamment de jugement pour savoir ça. _le déprécia t-elle._  
_ Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je ne rentre pas dans la norme sociale. Alors de là à deviner les règles et coutumes du monde d'hypocrites dans lequel vous vivez, il y a une sacrée marge.  
_ Oh c'est vrai, j'oubliais que le petit Grégory House n'était pas assez grand pour se comporter de manière adulte et s'occuper de lui dans un même temps.  
_ Peut-être. Mais en revanche, je peux concilier satisfaction de votre plaisir et assouvissement du mien. C'est quand même plus fructueux. _se glorifia t-il._  
_ Vantardise ! _expédia la doyenne._  
_ Non, professionnalisme. Il y a quand même une énorme disparité entre les deux. _rectifia t-il._  
_ Votre ego vient encore de prendre de l'ampleur. Calmez le ou il n'y aura bientôt plus assez de place pour vous deux.  
_ Mauvaise foi ! _blâma t-il._  
_ Non, vous vous méprenez. Simple constatation. _répondit-elle avec un sourire moqueur._  
_ Harpie !  
_ Venant de vous, je prends ça comme un compliment. » _chanta t-elle en le regardant._

Il s'appuya contre son bureau, plongea dans ses yeux bleus enivrant.

Confrontation. Aucun d'eux ne voulait céder, ne souhaitait se détourner. Alors chacun s'évertuer à ne rien relâcher.

Elle se leva; contourna ce qui les séparer, sans jamais quitter son regard.

Insufflation. Elle était plantée juste devant lui; il s'était redressé, l'affrontant de toute sa hauteur.

« Vous ne m'aurez pas une deuxième fois. _certifia House._  
_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. » _s'innocenta Cuddy._

Elle plaça innocemment une main avertie sur son bras droit en lui offrant sur sa lancée un troublant sourire.

« Je rêve ou vous me provoquez ? » _reprit-il._

Pour simple réponse, elle se pencha vers lui. Elle était proche, beaucoup trop proche.

Et elle dévia, au dernier instant, y trouvant soudainement un appui pour atteindre son bureau. Elle y attrapa des papiers, un stylo, un succès.

Désenchanté, dépité, complétement trompé. Cette femme avait ce don pour le rendre fou allié.

Elle se redressa, sa main désormais posée sur son torse, son visage toujours illuminé par un sourire aux intentions trompeuses.

« Je vous provoque. » _chantonna t-elle, sans un répit._

Elle le dévisagea. Un regard à la visée douteuse, aux reflets rigoureux.

Elle s'éloigna.

« Maintenant si, vous permettez, j'ai des papiers à signer, à remplir et tout un travail administratif que vous ne comprendriez pas à faire. »

Il s'en va.

« Je n'irai pas en consultation ! » _claironna t-il en claquant la porte._

Fin de cette partie.

« Je n'y comptais pas. » _répondit-elle alors qu'il était déjà parti._

Après tout, le succès avait un prix. Même s'il était amoindri, car pleinement mesuré.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà, enfin, la suite. Je m'excuse pour l'attente assez conséquente et remercie ceux qui continueront quand même à me lire.

C'est en partie à cause de la saison 7, comment voulez-vous vous concentrer sur quoique ce soit après un pareil début de saison o_O ? Impossible, ma santé mentale en avait pris un trop grand coup ...

AHEM ! Je vais m'arrêter là et me contenter de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

* * *

House marchait d'un pas assuré en direction du bureau de Wilson, un air agacé largement dessiné sur son visage : elle venait encore de gagner une bataille importante. Cependant, l'issue de la guerre restait indéterminée et rien de certifiait que c'était bel et bien lui qui craquerait le premier.

Arrivé devant le bureau de son ami, il y entra sans prévenir, le faisant légèrement sursauter, et s'installa sans gêne dans le canapé qui avait pour habitude d'accueillir son arrière-train.

« Bonjour House. Oui je vais très bien, je te remercie, mais entre je t'en prie et installe toi confortablement. Pardon ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Mais vas y je t'écoute.  
_ J'ai besoin d'un plan d'attaque. _fit-il songeur._  
_ Et moi de silence. Deux choses diamétralement opposées.  
_ Continue de parler, ça vient. _ajouta t-il._  
_ Et si ce n'est pas trop te demander, qui comptes tu attaquer ?  
_ Une vipère ...  
_ Ah, Cuddy a fait des siennes.  
_ Tu oses insulter le fessier suprême ? _s'indigna House._  
_ Bien loin de moi cette intention. _le reprit-il. _Mais c'est la seule qui peut perturber tes plans machiavéliques.  
_ Un point pour toi.  
_ C'est quoi cette fois ? _s'enquit Wilson._  
_ Je ne sais pas trop ...  
_ Mais encore ?  
_ Des problèmes en perspective. _s'amusa House._  
_ Tu pourrais être plus précis ?  
_ Trop long à expliquer. En tout cas elle est bien plus redoutable et réfractaire que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. Et je dis ça en connaissance de cause, j'en ai fait les frais !  
_ Depuis le nombre d'années que tu la connais, tu devrais commencer à le savoir. _lui rappela t-il._  
_ D'un autre coté, depuis que je la connais, elle n'a jamais jouer à un de mes jeux aussi longtemps. Et aussi bien, il faut l'avouer ... »

Wilson écarquilla les yeux. Mais cet effarement éphémère laissa soudainement place à un rire léger et nerveux.

« On peut savoir pourquoi tu te marres ? _s'agaça House._  
_ Toi, Grégory House, manipulateur hors paire, et maître incontesté du "comment rendre ma patronne complétement folle", tu te fais prendre à ton propre jeu. Piégé comme un débutant ! _fit-il toujours en riant._  
_ Tu n'as pas l'impression d'en faire trop ?  
_ C'est que ton problème est plutôt simple.  
_ Va droit au but. _s'impatienta t-il._  
_ Cuddy utilise des méthodes qu'elle a peu souvent, voire jamais utilisée, peut-être même certaines de TES méthodes. En clair, elle change ses habitudes et par un lien de cause à effet, les tiennes. Hors, on connait tous les effets du changement sur toi.  
_ Non tu crois ? _se moqua t-il. _Pourquoi je m'obstine à venir te voir si c'est pour t'entendre débiter des conneries et la conclusion à laquelle je suis arrivé ?  
_ C'est simple, c'est pour m'entendre dire ça : change de tactique.  
_ Là tu m'intéresses. Continue. _le pressa t-il._  
_ Pourquoi utilise t-elle cette méthode ? Parce qu'elle sait comment tu fonctionnes et surtout comment tu vas la manipuler pour arriver à tes fins. Hors si tu agis différemment, n'ayant pas de ripostes tout faites et ne pouvant plus prévoir tes prochaines attaques, elle devra improviser. Ce qui ne sera bien entendu beaucoup moins efficace car elle manœuvrera en terrain quasiment inconnu.  
_ J'y ai pensé mais ... »

Il se stoppa. Il venait de tiquer sur une chose qui lui avait échappé.

« House ? s'inquiéta_ Wilson._  
_ Pourquoi tu m'encourages ? Pourquoi ne montes-tu pas sur tes grands chevaux pour me dire que ma puérilité crève encore le plafond ? _questionna House._  
_ Je ... Parce que ça ne changerait rien. Et puis cette fois, vous êtes tous les deux dans le même bain.  
_ Et puis tu te dis que ça pourrait se finir par une "happy end", dans laquelle le diagnosticien super sexy tombe dans les bras de sa superbe patronne ?  
_ Il y a de ça. _répondit-il tac au tac._  
_ Hum ... » _lâcha t-il pour simple réponse, pensif._

House partit. Wilson souffla un bon coup, soulagé : même s'il s'en sortait pour cette fois, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester indéfiniment tapis dans l'ombre.

Il se leva d'une geste vif, contraint d'aller parler à cette personne avec qui il était finalement devenu ... complice.

HHHH

« Bonjour la marmaille ! » _brailla House. _

Il venait de faire une entrée fracassante de la salle de différentiel, manquant pour un peu de briser la porte en verre.

« Toujours pas de cas ? _demanda Taub._  
_ Eh non ! Vous allez pouvoir continuer à faire des touchers rectaux. Merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Oh non ! » _protesta t-il._

Chase émit un ricanement face au triste sort de son collègue qui ne manqua pas d'échapper à House.

« Ah non. Notre Australien préféré - toujours aussi charitable - vient de se proposer pour vous destituer de cette tache.  
_ Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
_ On ne se moque pas de ses petits camarades ! _se défendit t-il._  
_ Grumpf ... _grogna t-il._  
_ Et nous on fait quoi ? _demanda Thirteen._  
_ A moins que vous ayez un ou deux copines sous la main pour vous amuser sous mes yeux ébahis, vous allez en consultation.  
_ Pendant que vous continuez à brasser de l'air, génial. _râla Foreman._  
_ Si Grognon n'est pas content, il peut soit continuer de se plaindre et accompagner Chase, soit se taire et aller en consultation. _proposa House__. »  
_

Personne ne trouva rien à ajouter, si bien qu'ils firent tous l'instant d'après une sortie en cœur, rythmée par des traînements de pieds aux résonances négligemment abruptes.

« Dommage les gars, un peu plus et vous parveniez à composer un son justement mélodieux. » _cria t-il alors qu'ils s'éloignaient._

HHHH

Wilson, qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau de la doyenne, faisait les cents pas sans pouvoir s'arrêter, une main posée sur sa bouche. Cuddy qui le suivait des yeux depuis deux bonnes minutes environ décida de briser le silence.

« Quand vous aurez finis d'user mon sol, vous pourrez éventuellement me dire ce que vous venez faire ici.  
_ Je crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose. » _parla t-il enfin._

_*Flashback*_

_Trois coups résonnèrent sur la porte du bureau de l'oncologue._

_« Entrez. »__  
_

_Elle s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître une silhouette familière._

_« Je peux vous parler ? demanda Cuddy.  
_ Évidemment. »  
_

_Elle referma derrière elle et reprit._

_« Vous préconisez quoi pour faire réagir House ?  
_ Je ne suis pas bien sûr de vous suivre. répondit-il, l'air perdu.  
_ Je suis lasse de devoir lui courir après pour X ou X raison, agacée d'être obligée le prendre avec des pincettes, excédée par sa facilité à me désillusionner, fatiguée par notre système relationnel. Je veux faire évoluer cette situation qui dure depuis bien trop longtemps.  
_ Vous êtes sérieuse ?  
_ Très sérieuse. » assura t-elle, déterminée._

_Un silence pesa l'espace d'un instant dans la pièce._

_« Très bien. finit par dire Wilson. Je ne vois qu'une solution.  
_ Qui est ? s'exalta t-elle.  
_ Jouer avec lui. Entrer dans l'un de ses jeux, en faisant cependant bien attention de ne pas se laisser dépasser. développa Wilson.  
_ Pourquoi jouer ?  
_ Pour l'inciter à ne pas fuir et le confronter à une situation à laquelle il n'est pas habitué, pour justement tenter de le faire réagir.  
_ Jusqu'à quel point dois-je m'impliquer ?  
_ Tout dépend jusqu'où vous voulez que le jeu vous emmène. »  
_

_Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, perplexe._

_« Je pourrais vous aider. reprit l'oncologue.  
_ Comment ? s'étonna Cuddy.  
_ Pousser la partie en votre faveur si l'occasion se présente. Croyez bien que s'il est perturbé, il viendra me trouver.  
_ J'ai l'impression de me rabaisser à son niveau ... s'alarma t-elle, soucieuse de ce qu'elle allait faire.  
_ Si vous voulez faire bouger les choses, c'est pour le moment la seule et unique solution. Sans quoi il fuira, vous repoussera.  
_ Très bien. » finalisa t-elle son choix._

_Elle s'apprêtait à repartir, lorsque Wilson l'interpella._

_« Cuddy ?  
_ Oui ?  
_ Il s'attendra à ce que vous craquiez rapidement et surtout à ce que vous ne sachiez pas comment vous y prendre. Faites en sorte que ça n'arrive pas.  
_ Ne vous inquiétez pas. » le rassura t-elle._

_Elle reprit son chemin, se rapprochant à chaque enjambée du moment qu'elle allait redouter._

_*Fin du flashback.*_

« Comment est-ce possible ?  
_ Je l'ai peut-être un peu trop poussé vers vous ... _avoua t-il._  
_ Soyez plus précis. _réclama Cuddy, toujours aussi calme._  
_ Après qu'il m'ait avoué que vous jouiez habilement, je lui ai presque immédiatement prodiguer quelques conseils pour vous contrer, l'incitant à apporter certains changements dans ses plans d'attaque ...  
_ Et ? _le pressa t-elle._  
_ Il m'a demandé pourquoi je l'encourageais. J'ai réussi à me justifier, mais je pense qu'il ne tardera pas à nous démasquer.  
_ Bien. Merci de m'avoir prévenue. _le congédia t-elle, sans une pointe d'anxiété._  
_ Que comptez vous faire ?  
_ Continuer. Je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin. Et je pense qu'il sera trop préoccupé par sa ferme intention de me faire craquer pour s'occuper d'un éventuel complot contre lui.  
_ On parle bien du même House ? _se moqua Wilson._  
_ J'ai une vague idée pour l'occuper un peu. _dit t-elle d'un air diabolique._  
_ Je crois que vous l'avez un peu trop côtoyer, j'ai l'impression de lui parler.  
_ Ne soyez pas si pessimiste. » _réprima t-elle._

Il esquissa un sourire.

« Bon, je vous laisse. Amusez vous bien. »

Il se retourna d'un seul mouvement et la laissa seule avec ses idées dont il ne voulait même pas connaître la nature.

Pour elle, s'en était décidé. Elle allait mettre en application un plan qui pouvait certes paraître basique, mais qui porterait certainement ses fruits : lui faire croire qu'elle allait définitivement craquer et s'avouer vaincue pour lui faire comprendre la seconde d'après que tout ceci n'était que du bluff. C'était un coup de maître, le genre de coup létal dont House allait se souvenir pendant très longtemps.

Elle s'attendait cependant à une vengeance des plus torrides, comme elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir jusque maintenant. Mais si tel était le prix à payer pour pouvoir avancer, alors elle s'en acquitterait sans plus tarder. C'est à croire qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à provoquer ces conflits d'un genre nouveau ...

Elle sortit de son bureau. 15h; l'opération Faux-semblant était en marche.

16h; le piège était fin prêt. Il ne manquait plus que la proie qui allait en pâtir.

HHHH

17h15. House venait de retourner à son bureau, déterminé à prendre ses affaires et à rentrer chez lui au plus vite. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, une enveloppe rose pâle présente sur son bureau attira son intention. Il la saisit et l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque pour en sortir un petit carré de papier.

_"Un dernier jeu de piste et nous pourrons en finir. _

_Salle d'examen numéro 2._

_Cuddy."_

« On y est ... » _triompha t-il._

Elle avait enfin craqué.

Il fit volte-face. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, il irait en consultation sans broncher et sans la ferme intention de semer le chaos et la zizanie.

Il s'y rendit, d'une marche rapide, mais eu la désagréable surprise de ne trouver personne. Déçu, mais finalement pas tant étonné, il remarquait une autre enveloppe sur la table d'auscultation, toujours avec cette couleur rose pâle nauséeuse. Il s'en empara, hâté par le désir de savoir ce qu'elle contenait.

_"Je ne pouvais imaginer __**une renonciation.**__ Et pourtant ... _

_Mon bureau._

_Cuddy."_

Elle semblait s'être appliquée à repasser chaque lettre de "renonciation", comme si elle avait voulu le mettre en évidence, porter son attention sur ce mot qui avait toute son importance. Ca, il l'avait bien remarqué, mais c'était la dernière de ses préoccupations : son esprit avait déjà déserté les lieux pour partir en direction du bureau de la doyenne.

Se dirigeant vers cette pièce, il croisa Brenda qui lui signifia que Cuddy avait laissé quelque chose pour lui sur son bureau. Une enveloppe rose pâle paraissait t-il.

Il maudit cette couleur, se jurant de ne plus jamais avoir affaire à elle puis pénétra dans l'antre de sa supérieure. Il n'eut aucun mal à distinguer le fameux bout de papier qui surplombait toute une pile de dossier. Il l'attrapa, l'ouvrit.

_"J'ai toujours considéré l'échec comme étant inconcevable. Et__ pourtant ..._

_Toit de l'hôpital._

_Cuddy."_

A quoi jouait t-elle ? Il ne le savait pas encore. Ce dont il était certain, c'était que sa douleur se faisait un peu trop présente, mais que sa curiosité démesurée allait très probablement avoir raison de ce tourment.

HHHH

Arrivé sur ces hauteurs, il vit une pierre qui n'était pas à sa place, bloquant sous son poids cette enveloppe rose pâle qui commençait à le répugner.

_"Je n'aurais jamais cru me lancer dans cette aventure dangereuse pour moi comme pour vous. Et pourtant ..._

_Bureau de Wilson._

_Cuddy."_

Elle le promenait sans se gêner d'un bout à l'autre de l'hôpital et voilà que maintenant, c'était son oncologue préféré qu'il devait passer voir.

Il ne traîna pas, bien décidé à en découdre au plus vite, puis arrivé devant sa porte, il inspira un bon coup et entra sans frapper.

« Cuddy ne t'aurait pas donné quelque chose pour moi ? » _demanda t-il, presque gêné._

Wilson sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Enlève moi ce sourire de crétin, ferme la et donne la moi. » _s'énerva House._

Se retenant pour ne pas exploser de rire, il s'exécuta pour ne rien laisser paraître et tendis l'enveloppe à son ami.

« C'est toujours un plaisir House. » _railla l'oncologue tandis que le diagnosticien était déjà parti._

HHHH

De retour à son bureau, il se posa lourdement dans son siège pour découvrir le contenu de l'enveloppe.

« Toujours ce fichu rose pâle. » _nota t-il._

Il arracha ce qui la fermait puis libéra le papier.

_"Je croyais pouvoir vous faire marcher, sans le regretter. Et pourtant ..._

_Votre domicile._

_Cuddy."_

« Elle n'a quand même pas osé ... »

Il rangea tout ce rose dans son sac, saisit les clés de sa moto et se dirigea aussi vite qu'il put vers le parking de l'hôpital.

HHHH

Il était enfin arrivé chez lui, où une fois posté dans son salon, il vit une nouvelle enveloppe posée en évidence sur sa table basse.

Il s'asseoit, se penche, la prend, l'ouvre, la dépouille.

_"VOUS pensiez que tout ceci était la plus belle de toutes les victoires. Et pourtant ..._

_Reprenez chacune de mes lettres, commencez par le mot le plus prononcé, ajoutez quelques mots de la fin de mes premières phrases et vous comprendrez._

_A demain House._

_Cuddy."_

Il jugea du regard son sac qu'il avait balancé à l'autre bout de la pièce en arrivant, soupira puis se leva d'un geste cossard pour aller le récupérer. Il partit se rasseoir et prit de nouveau toutes les lettres en main.

Il commença.

« Une renonciation ... » _murmura t-il._

Il continua.

« ... étant inconcevable ... »

Il blêmit, mais poursuivit.

« ... pour moi comme pour vous ... »

Il trouva la suite du message.

« ... pouvoir vous faire marcher sans le regretter ... »

Il sourit malgré lui, cherchant du regard les derniers mots qui lui manquaient encore.

« ... était la plus belle de toutes les victoires. » _finalisa t-il._

Il jeta le tout par terre, bluffé par ce coup porté.

« Ma vengeance sera torride ... _» se jura t-il._

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Je ne suis pas particulièrement satisfaite de ce que j'ai fait. Comme je le craignais, mon style d'écriture se dégrade au fur et à mesure que j'avance dans cette histoire et j'espère arriver à la terminer sans trop la massacrer à cause de cela.

Mais comme qui dirait, ce n'est pas à moi de juger. Alors, à vous de lire !

Et je tenais à vous dire un grand merci pour les reviews. Cela me fait extrêmement plaisir et m'encourage à poursuivre même si je suis parfois tenter d'arrêter en voyant ce que j'écris =). Alors, merci !

* * *

Il ne passa que peu de temps à réfléchir à sa riposte. Poussé à bout, il ne pouvait avoir recourt qu'à une seule et dernière chose : la solution extrême, bien trop facile à énoncer, mais si peu à appliquer ... Et pour ne pas échouer, il avait besoin de se préparer, pour s'assurer qu'il ne craquerait pas sur cette prochaine avancé. Dans le fond, il savait que cela serait plus difficile que ce qu'il ne pouvait imaginer, qu'il serait lui aussi tenté de mettre le pied sur la ligne d'arrivée. Et pourtant cela n'était pas dans le domaine du possible, pas après ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir aujourd'hui : elle devait au moins payer pour avoir osé porter des coups dignes de ceux qu'elle subissait depuis toutes ces années.

Il sourit. Un sourire interdit qui semblait peuplé de visions douteuses. Et là il pouvait se l'assurer : les apparences étaient parfois trompeuses, mais dans son cas, elles reflétaient parfaitement ses plus sombres intentions.

HHHH

Café en main, Cuddy pressa le bouton de la télécommande pour allumer sa télévision, invitant un fond sonore à laisser libre court à son imagination.

Première scène qui se présenta devant elle : un malfrat abattant de sang froid une jeune femme qui s'était mise en travers de sa route. Elle ferma les yeux. Oh ça oui, House allait la tuer, probablement par un simple regard, sans aucune compassion et ce dès la prochaine fois qu'elle aurait le malheur de croiser son chemin.

Elle appuya au hasard sur un autre bouton et entrouvrit légèrement ses paupières. Un dessin animé cette fois ci et le hasard avait voulu qu'elle tombe sur le moment où l'un des personnages venait de recevoir une bassine d'eau, perchée l'instant d'avant en haut d'une porte, sur la tête. Elle clôt de nouveau ses yeux. Une mauvaise blague en retour ? Certainement, même si elle trouvait l'idée de ce cartoon exagérée pour la réalité. Quoique, connaissant son employé, tout était possible, même une bassine d'eau au dessus de la porte de son bureau ...

Trop peu satisfaite de ces scénarios accoutumés et dénués d'une quelconque originalité, elle éteignit son poste et se laissa bercer par des possibilités beaucoup plus rêvées.

Mais elle fut rapidement sortie de sa rêverie lorsque quelque chose s'acharna à frapper contre sa porte.

En se dirigeant vers cette dernière, elle reconnut ces coups qui retentissaient dans toute son entrée comme étant ceux d'une canne. Elle ouvrit et découvrit, peu interloquée, House qui s'apprêtait à asséner de nouveaux heurts pour se manifester.

Il entra puis partit en direction du salon sans y être invité, dans le silence le plus complet. Abasourdie, mais clairement lucide, elle le rejoignit sans ne plus tarder.

Elle entra dans la pièce faiblement éclairée et le trouva de dos, ne souhaitant pas encore se retourner, comme pour se préparer avant de se confronter. Et elle, pouvait le contempler, sans avoir à se justifier, sans avoir à répondre à ses remarques vouées à la déstabiliser.

« House, que voulez vous ? » _demanda t-elle finalement_.

Il lui fit face.

« Baiser. _commença t-il._  
_ Pardon ? _s'étonna t-elle._  
_ Allons, vous connaissez ce mot ! » _affirma le diagnosticien._

Réponse absente.

« Vous m'avez baisé en beauté et je viens donner une juste récompense à cette prouesse. _reprit t-il, une lueur perverse logé quelque part dans son regard._  
_ Une récompense ? _fit-elle écho._  
_ Pff. Si vous commencez à répéter tout ce que je dis, on n'est pas rendus. Dans le pire des cas, si vous n'en connaissez plus la signification, elle vous reviendra d'ici moins d'une heure.  
_ Pourquoi ? Que va t-il se passer d'ici une heure ? _questionna t-elle dans un murmure._  
_ Vous posez trop de questions. _répondit House tout en se rapprochant._  
_ Je vous ai trompé et la seule chose que vous souhaiter me donner en retour, c'est une récompense ? _continua t-elle, tout en reculant._  
_ Vous ne comprenez pas. Pas encore. » _se plaint-il à mi-voix, tout en s'avançant._

Il avançait, elle reculait. Enfin la situation tournait.

Les deux voix s'éteignirent, seuls leurs pas résonnaient encore dans la pièce. Un bruit sourd vint s'ajouter à cette marche incessante.

Cuddy venait de heurter un mûr. Elle ne pouvait plus se replier, même si House ne cessait de progresser, se rapprochant par de prompt avancés.

« A quoi vous jouez ? _parvint-elle à expirer._  
_ Non pas jouer, mais contre-attaquer.  
_ Répondez. » _ordonna t-elle._

Il amoindrit encore un peu la distance qui les séparait. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres du sien, si bien qu'elle pouvait désormais sentir le poil de sa barbe venir délicatement picoter le bord de ses lèvres.

« Objection. _se lamenta Cuddy._  
_ Refusée. »

Elle avait décidé de lui résister ... et pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de succomber.

Et il l'embrassa. Langoureusement, passionnément, et assez violemment.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche, pour l'inviter à se rapprocher davantage mais décidant d'ignorer sa requête, il parsema de baisers la partie inférieure de ses lèvres qui ne voulait plus cesser de se mouvoir.

Il parvenait à se maîtriser, à ne pas se laisser emporter par son élan même s'il devait bien admettre que ce projet était des plus alléchants. Dans tous les cas, il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lutter longtemps contre l'indéniable envie de prendre possession de sa bouche.

Elle perdait sa patience, se lamentait face à ce tact dont il l'avait trop souvent dispensée et c'était le jour où elle aurait voulu en être privée qu'il décidait de se raviser, comme pour obéir à un ordre qu'elle ne lui avait pourtant pas lancé.

Puis soudainement, il cessa tous ses gestes puis recula un peu sa tête, attendant non sans impatience la réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir.

« Mais ce n'est pas possible. Vous le faite exprès ?  
_ Excessive la réaction ... _nota t-il._  
_ Bougez-vous bon sang ! _s'emporta Cuddy._  
_ Impatience !  
_ House ...  
_ Supplications maintenant ! Vous faites fort. _s'amusa t-il._  
_ Stoppez ce jeu, maintenant. _commanda t-elle._  
_ Alors là, il s'agit clairement d'un abus de pouvoir. Profiteuse !  
_ Et vous, allez au Diable. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, imprévisible, elle l'embrassa à son tour, faufilant subtilement sa langue entre ses lèvres. Et lui se laissa faire, convaincu qu'il ne se laisserait pas submerger par ses caresses, persuadé que la main qui venait gracieusement toucher ses cheveux n'aurait jamais raison de lui. Tout du moins, pas aujourd'hui.

Il s'autorisa à passer ses deux bras autour de sa taille et à la ramena brutalement un peu plus contre lui. Il pouvait maintenant sentir son sourire, son envie. Son désir contre son visage.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ils avaient migré jusque la chambre et Cuddy s'apprêtait désormais à le débarrasser de son blouson de moto qui ne tarda pas à se retrouver propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Et sa chemise ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

Sa main qui venait de quitter ses cheveux parcourait désormais son bras qu'elle sentait frisonner sous le poids de son toucher. Son autre main, jusque là encore agrippée à sa nuque, descendit le long de son dos et vint lentement se perdre sous son tee shirt. Elle frôla de ses doigts chaque partie de son dos avant de plaquer violemment sa paume contre sa peau, de s'essayer à planter faiblement ses ongles dans sa chair, comme pour s'assurer que lui, Grégory House, était bien là, présent entre ses bras.

Il la laissa faire, se contentant de l'embrasser et simplement parfois, de la regarder.

Elle continuait son exploration, sur ces espaces qu'elle avait si peu eu l'occasion d'explorer, sur ces vastes étendus qu'elle s'était souvent permise de visiter dans ses rêves les plus osés. Mais désormais bien ancrée dans le réel, elle avait découvert, ou redécouvert chaque parcelle de son torse et s'apprêtait maintenant à lui retirer ce dernier tissu léger. Chose qu'il lui refusa, saisissant son poignet pour la stopper dans son mouvement. Alors contre sa volonté, elle quitta la douceur de ses lèvres pour l'interrogea du regard, mais n'obtint pour simple réponse qu'un de ses sourires imprécis. Peu disposée à en savoir davantage à cet instant, bien trop pressée de continuer ce qu'elle venait d'arrêter pendant ce moment; elle fondit de nouveau sur lui, au moins pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne le laisserait pas sortir d'ici.

Presque resté impassible jusque maintenant, House décida qu'il était temps de réagir et faire les choses comme il l'avait prévu. Tout en approfondissant son baiser, il la fit reculer, pour finalement la plaquer sans prévenance contre le mûr. Un geste si rude, mais si tendre à la fois. Il attrapa sa cuisse et la fit lentement remonter le long de sa jambe.

Constamment pouvoir la rapprocher un peu plus, toujours vouloir la sentir davantage proche de lui. Mais même avec cette proximité, il aurait encore voulu s'avancer, comme pour ne plus faire qu'un avec elle et ne plus jamais avoir à la laisser s'envoler.

Pourquoi ce désir étrange ?

Qu'importe, il savait parfaitement ce pourquoi il était venu ce soir.

Il reposa délicatement sa jambe, lui retira tour à tour sa veste, son tee shirt, son jean. Lisa Cuddy était désormais là, juste devant lui, dans une tenue souvent de mise lorsqu'il rêvait qu'elle était à ses cotés. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais il ne la reluquait pas, ne s'attardait pas sur certaines parties de son corps. Il se contentait de la contempler, purement et simplement, sans ne penser une seule seconde à l'affliger avec une quelconque remarque déplacée.

Il se courba, plaça un bras au derrière de ses jambes, cala l'autre dans le haut de son dos. Elle s'accrocha à lui, comme si elle était vouée à ne plus jamais s'en détacher. Il la souleva, comme s'il était destiné à ne plus jamais la laisser s'échapper.

Il se redressa, prenant soin de ne pas s'appuyer sur cette jambe meurtrie par la douleur. Il décida d'ignorer sa souffrance : ce soir, rien ne pourrait entraver ses plans devenus à son goût beaucoup trop parfaits.

Il se dirigeait comme il pouvait en direction du lit, avançant à l'aveuglette et priant pour que rien ne vienne obstruer son chemin. Mais alors qu'il ne lui restait que quelques pas à faire, il ralentit la cadence : la doyenne venait de saisir son visage et lui donnait désormais un baiser comme il en n'avait jamais reçu, comme pour lui faire une promesse dont il ne connaissait même pas la nature.

Il la déposa, tout en restant encore et toujours suspendu à ses lèvres. Il tendit son bras, attrapa les draps et le rabattit délicatement sur son corps dévoilé. Il éloigna son visage de quelques centimètres, et dans un souffle court parvint à murmurer.

« Bonne nuit Cuddy. »

Il s'éloigna et partit ramasser le peu d'affaires qui lui avaient été retiré, sous le regard totalement sidéré de sa patronne.

« Bonne ... nuit ? _parvint t-elle à articuler._  
_ Le sens du mot récompense vous est-il revenu ? Et quand je dis sens, je parle bien évidemment de celui que je lui ai donné en conséquence de la situation qui s'offrait à moi. » _s'amusa t-il._

Elle ne savait que répondre.

« Je vous aide. D'une certaine façon, récompense est synonyme de sanction. Je continue ?  
_ J'aurais du m'en douter ...  
_ Vous ne pouviez pas, c'était un coup royal, totalement imparable ! _s'exalta t-il._  
_ Vous savez pourtant qu'en me punissant, vous vous punissez vous même. _fit-elle en se redressant, laissant le drap couler le long de son buste._  
_ Mauvaise joueuse, vous essayez de me faire fléchir. _l'accusa t-elle en finissant de se rhabiller._  
_ Et ?  
_ Et si je ne sors pas d'ici moins d'une minute, je vais littéralement vous sauter dessus et vous offrir cette victoire que j'ai pourtant eu du mal à obtenir. Donc sur ce ...  
_ Vous n'allez quand même pas ...  
_ Je vais vous laisser. » _termina t-il._

Il se rapprocha de nouveau d'elle et tout en déposant un léger baiser sur son front chuchota.

« On se voit demain pour le dernier round. »

Elle voulut lui répondre, entrouvrit la bouche mais les mots qu'elle souhaitait asséner ne franchirent jamais la barrière de ses lèvres.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il entendit une voix presque lointaine lui crier.

« Avouez quand même que vous n'avez jamais été aussi frustré ! »

Il sourit. Frustré ? Plus que jamais ? Bien sur qu'il l'était mais ce qui lui permettait d'outrepasser cela, c'était la fierté et la satisfaction qu'il éprouvait face à ce qu'il venait d'accomplir, face à la victoire qu'il venait d'acquérir.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté ce week-end, mais ce dernier a légèrement était encombré par un *tousse très fort* magnifique commentaire de texte en philosophie. De ce fait, je n'ai donc pas pu écrire le huitième chapitre. Alors aujourd'hui, pour me rattraper, n'allant pas en cours, j'en ai profité pour enfin l'écrire et vous le présenter. Alors voici et comme d'habitude, bonne lecture ! En espérant que cela vous plaise.

* * *

Elle restait là, complétement hébétée, encore imprégnée par l'odeur et la chaleur de son compagnon de jeu. Pourtant cette fois elle y avait vraiment cru. Elle avait vraiment pensé qu'il allait succomber, qu'il allait enfin se laisser guider par ses sentiments refoulés depuis tant d'années. C'était bien évidemment sans compter sur sa fierté, son obstination et son refus de reconnaître la défaite. Pour contrer cela, il fallait qu'elle trouve, à travers le jeu, un moyen de la piéger pour l'obliger à se révéler. Même si ce jeu était taillé à sa mesure, conçu pour sa personne et son caractère infantile toujours prêt à utiliser tous les moyens pour arracher une victoire. Elle voyait pourtant mal comment elle allait s'y prendre.

Une solution s'imposa à elle comme une évidence : demander conseil Wilson ...

HHHH

Il s'en allait, complétement satisfait, avec cette impression d'avoir encore sa peau collée contre la sienne. Il avait finalement réussi à ne pas céder à la tentation, pourtant si attrayante devant la détermination et cet étrange pouvoir envoutant dont avait fait part sa patronne. La situation, bien que rêvée, comportée cependant quelque chose de comique. Une étrange mise en scène qu'il n'aurait jamais cru un jour possible et dont il se serait moqué s'il s'était surpris à l'imaginer : lui, Grégory House, déshabiller une femme, la déposer dans son lit et s'en aller. Et ce n'était pas de n'importe quelle femme dont il était question, mais bien de Lisa Cuddy, la doyenne au corps diablement bien sculpté, attirant au point même qu'il ne devrait pas être humainement possible de pouvoir lui résister. Mais dans ce cas, comment avait-il pu s'imposer le devoir de ne pas en profiter ? Pour le jeu, c'est vrai. Mais il n'avait à ses yeux pas assez d'importance pour continuer à se priver de ce qu'il désirait.

Réaliser une analyse clarifiée seul sur ce genre de sujet n'était pas vraiment dans ses capacités. L'aide de ce bon vieux Wilson allait lui être plus que nécessaire.

HHHH

House entra nonchalamment dans le bureau de Wilson, un brin soucieux, totalement perdu dans ses pensées et se posa presque sans violence sur le canapé. Le psychologue, le divan .. tout ce qu'il fallait pour une bonne séance de psychanalyse ...

« J'ai besoin de tes lumières. » _déclara le diagnosticien_.

Le concerné arqua un sourcil.

« C'est à propos de Cuddy. »

L'oncologue tendit l'oreille pour écouter ce que son ami avait à lui dire.

« Il s'est passé des choses entre nous. » _finit-il par dire après une minute de silence._

Son ami déglutit difficilement.

« Je pensais que tu aurais quand même plus de choses à dire. _se moqua House._  
_ J'encaisse le choc. »

Un « Oh » marqua l'indifférence du diagnosticien. Il se moquait bien qu'il soit ou non commotionné; la seule chose qui l'intéressait, c'était l'entendre le réprimander, lui dire que maintenant, tout allait changer. Il savait que cela l'aiderait à réfléchir. Alors il attendait, en fixant un point imaginaire au beau milieu de la pièce.

Quelques instants passés ainsi, et il perdit sa patience.

« Faut que je me la fasse dans ton bureau pour que tu réagisses ?  
_ Heum ... Intéressant.  
_ Je rêve là, non ? _s'emporta t-il._  
_ Heum ... Très intriguant.  
_ Tes pléonasmes me laissent perplexe. »

Un nouveau silence pesa.

« Et, soit dit en passant, me gonflent au plus haut point. _ajouta t-il, irrité._  
_ C'est bon t'as finis ?  
_ C'est bon, tu peux commencer ? » _répliqua House, bouillonnant._

Wilson riposta par un sourire et eut la désagréable impression que le regard foudroyant que venait de lui lancer son ami annonçait sa mort pour un moment proche de maintenant.

« Ok, ok. _capitula t-il finalement. _Toute cette histoire est une bonne chose.  
_ Une ... bonne ... chose ? Tu te fous de moi ?  
_ Non, je t'assure.  
_ T'es encore plus nul que d'habitude. » _le blâma t-il sans se gêner._

Résigné, il se levait, déterminé à ne plus être confronté à l'inutilité de ses propos lorsque la voix de son interlocuteur résonna dans ses oreilles et le stoppa net dans son mouvement.

« Attends. Ne sors pas maintenant, j'allais expliciter.  
_ Pas trop tôt. _grogna t-il en se laissant de nouveau tomber sur le canapé._  
_ Par où commencer ? »

House poussa un long soupir. Devant l'inactivité horripilante de son ... ennemi, il entreprit d'ouvrir le bouton de son jean.

« Que ... que fais-tu ?  
_ Je m'ennuie, tu m'ennuies. Donc, je m'occupe ... _expliqua t-il._  
_ STOP, arrête. »

Abandonnant l'idée farfelue qui lui avait un instant traversée l'esprit, il reporta toute son attention sur l'oncologue.

« Bien. Tu as fait des choses avec Cuddy. Mon opinion sur ce fait ? Sans savoir ce que sont ces ... choses, je peux d'ors et déjà te dire que c'est constructif. Pourquoi ? Parce que vous avancez et même si vous ne savez pas où tout cela vous mènera, vous êtes, sans forcément le vouloir, entrain de bâtir une nouvelle forme de relation.  
_ Continue. _s'impatienta le diagnosticien._  
_ Ensuite, ce système relationnel totalement inédit, pour toi comme pour elle, te perturbe beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup si j'en juge par ta venue, tes aveux et ton emportement. Ce qui rend cet événement encore plus positif. _poursuivit-il._  
_ N'importe qu ...  
_ J'ai oublié de préciser "même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre". _s'amusa Wilson sans lui laisser le temps de finir._  
_ Et donc ? Un pronostique ? Des conseils ?  
_ Wow. Ça doit vraiment énormément te travailler. Tout du moins bien plus que ce que je ne pensais. Tu rames durement, c'est ...  
_ Pathétique, je sais. Garde tes idioties et remarques d'arriéré pour toi. _reprit House, un brin d'énervé._  
_ Non, plutôt génial. Je n'ai jamais dit que ramer était une mauvaise chose. Si tu te sentais à l'aise et que tu naviguais sans te soucier des caprices de la mer, sans craindre le vent et la tempête, je m'inquiéterais. A ce moment là, je brandirai le drapeau noir pour que tu quittes le navire avant de le faire couler, lui et son équipage. _tenta t-il de se rattraper._  
_ Hum. _fit-il songeur._ N'en dis pas plus, j'ai saisi l'idée.  
_ Bien. _dit-il à voix basse, soulagé._  
_ Donc ton conseil, c'est de continuer sur ma lancée, tout en prenant bien en considération les problèmes qui pourraient se présenter ? »

L'oncologue approuva d'un hochement de la tête.

« Alors c'est tout ? C'est aussi simple que ça ? _s'empressa t-il de demander._  
_ La réponse n'est parfois pas aussi compliquée que tu ne le penses House.  
_ Possible ... »

Un nouveau silence s'attarda dans la pièce. Wilson remua brièvement la tête, comme s'il attendait une suite à cette conversation.

« House ?  
_ C'est bon, j'ai ma dose ! _siffla t-il en se levant._  
_ Que vas-tu faire ? _quémanda t-il._  
_ Même si je voulais te le dire, je ne te le dirais pas, parce que ton avis sur ce cas ne m'intéresse pas. »

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à sortir, il adressa un léger clin d'œil à l'intention de son ami, pour au moins lui annonçait que son plan serait déplacé.

Il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec le centre de la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir quelques instants auparavant.

Il se pencha un peu vers elle, elle eut un bref mouvement de recule.

Elle le dévisageait tandis que lui humait une délicate odeur qu'il identifia comme étant ...

« L'odeur de la défaite. »

Il se déporta sur sa droite, se frayant ainsi un chemin pour pouvoir s'en aller et frôla délicatement sa main sur son passage.

Elle frissonna; sachant pertinemment que désormais, chaque contact avec lui lui procurera cette étrange sensation. Un mouvement rapide, retardé par la surprise, pour se retourner et pouvoir répliquer, mais trop tard. Il était déjà loin.

Elle émit un râle de colère et se décida enfin à rentrer.

Wilson, qui semblait prêt à se laisser partir corps et âme dans un fou rire, affiché un sourire étiré jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce qui n'était pas du goût de Cuddy qui se permit de le corriger.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.  
_ Vous devriez pourtant. » _répondit-il en explosant de rire._

Cuddy elle aussi, se surprit à soudainement sourire. Il est vrai que la situation était plutôt hilarante.

« Mais je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, la place est encore chaude. » _reprit Wilson d'une voix faussement sérieuse._

Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle s'exécuta et demanda alors qu'elle venait à peine de prendre place.

« Il vous a ... parlé ?  
_ A ca on peut le dire. _assura t-il en regagnant doucement son calme._  
_ Et alors ?  
_ Et alors j'aurais du faire psychologue plutôt qu'oncologue. J'aurais au moins eu deux patients fidèles !

_ Et je n'ai pas pour habitude de divulguer le dossier de l'un de mes patients ... _ajouta t-il, conscient qu'elle n'allait pas tarder elle aussi à le foudroyer du regard_.  
_ Vous me dites quand vous avez finis. _s'impatienta la doyenne._  
_ Pff. Ça ne vous réussi vraiment pas de vous côtoyer de trop près; vous devenez tout de suite beaucoup trop irritables.  
_ Wilson ... _supplia t-elle._  
_ Mais enfin c'est évident, il est perturbé ! » _dit-il en haussant la voix._

Il s'était presque emporté et plus aucun sourire ne venait s'affichait sur son visage.

« Finalement vous avez bien fait de faire oncologue. _se_ _moqua Cuddy._  
_ Il est vrai qu'avec des patients comme vous, j'aurais moi même finis chez un psychologue. Voire même dans un asile. _ria t-il de lui même. »  
_

Un cours temps d'arrêt marqua le début de la séance.

« Donc, il s'est "passé des choses" avec House. Ça vous inquiète, soit. Maintenant, dites moi en quoi je puis vous être utile. »

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, cherchant à déchiffrer sa répartie.

« Je vais m'expliquer avant que vous ne vous dirigiez vous aussi vers la sortie. _lâcha t-il avant qu'elle ne réponde quoique cela soit._ Vous n'êtes pas comme lui, vous savez parfaitement où vous en êtes, vous savez ce qu'il en est. Vous n'avez donc pas besoin d'un discours sur le bien ou le mal de ce qu'il se passe. Vous êtes également persuadée que vous voulez continuer, que vous irez jusqu'au bout de l'aventure. Sinon pourquoi vous y seriez-vous lancée ? En somme, ce n'est pas vraiment d'une séance d'analyse dont vous avez besoin. J'ai raison ?  
_ En effet. _se contenta t-elle de répondre._  
_ En fait, vous piétinez et vous cherchez en vain une façon d'avancer. Manque de chance, House n'est bien évidemment pas là pour vous faciliter la tâche. » _continua t-il._

Elle acquiesça.

« Un jeu avec House, c'était vraiment une excellente idée; cela nous a permis de nous lancer. Mais maintenant, je ne vois vraiment pas quoi faire. Le plus simple serait de stopper le jeu, mais cela serait prendre le risque inconsidéré lui faire faire prendre la fuite ... _confessa la doyenne._  
_ Ce qui peut-être facile à éviter.  
_ Comment ? _questionna Cuddy._  
_ En lui fermant toutes les portes de sortie. _solutionna instantanément l'oncologue._  
_ Vous avez un plan ?  
_ Oh que oui ... _affirma t-il, une lueur sournoise passant dans son regard._  
_ Dites m'en plus. »

Il se pencha vers elle et entreprit de lui faire part de son plan qui, bien que puéril, restait excessivement génial.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Voici le neuvième chapitre et j'ai en tête les idées principales pour la suite et fin de cette histoire. Je peux donc vous dire qu'il devrait en tout y avoir 12 chapitres si tout se passe comme je le veux. Je pense également pouvoir écrire le dixième chapitre d'ici mercredi et si cela se fait; je le posterai avant la fin de la semaine.

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture et merci encore pour les reviews :).

* * *

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? _réprima Cuddy._  
_ Confrontation. Tout n'est qu'une question de confrontation. _argumenta l'oncologue._  
_ Avant de dire que je ne connaissais personne d'aussi puéril que House, j'aurais du penser à vous. _dit-elle en émettant un léger ricanement._  
_ Vous savez comme moi que pour le coincer, il faut hélas se mettre à son niveau. »

Wilson venait de la mettre au parfum. Et de quel parfum ne s'agissait-il pas ... Ce n'était pas une odeur agréable, mais bien une de ces senteurs peu communes, à l'apparence à la fois si piquante et si tentante à fuir.

Son plan n'était pourtant pas à proprement parlé mauvais, malgré cette étrange difficulté qu'elle éprouvait pour s'avouer que tout cela pouvait marcher. C'était osé, déplacé, mesquin, enfantin, incongru, inattendu. C'était tellement ... House.

L'échec pouvait peut-être être évité, même si elle ne parvenait pas à se projeter, à s'imaginer les réactions qu'il pouvait avoir, les réparties qu'il pourrait lui venir, ses tentatives désespérées pour tenter de la déstabiliser.

Et au moment où une pensée se hasarda à lui traverser l'esprit, l'assurance qui commençait alors à se dessiner sur son visage se transforma en de sombres et profonds doutes.

« Un problème ? _demanda suspicieusement Wilson._  
_ Et s'il parvenait à me faire fuir ?  
_ Cela n'arrivera pas. _tenta t-il pour la rassurer._  
_ Vous savez comme moi que House est imprévisible.  
_ A l'heure actuelle, ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que vous ne devez en aucun cas reculer.  
_ Sans doutes ... » _avoua la doyenne._

Après tout, pourquoi pas : quitte à avoir cheminé, autant ne pas renoncer.

« Dans ce cas, on fait comme on a dit. _en conclut l'oncologue._  
_ Je vais lui parler.  
_ Bon jeu. » _souhaita t-il sans cacher son sourire._

Elle sortit d'une marche assurée, plus que jamais persuadée que sa patience allait enfin payer.

HHHH

Elle poussa la porte du bureau du diagnosticien, à son tour sans avoir pris la peine de frapper, d'un geste d'une violence qui lui était si peu commune.

Il était avachi dans son fauteuil, à moitié endormi et jeta un regard vitreux à l'encontre de l'intrus qui venait de se permettre d'entrer sans prévenir.

« On ne vous jamais appris qu'il fallait frapper avant d'entrer ? _bougonna le diagnosticien._  
_ C'est vous qui me parlez d'éthique ? _railla la doyenne._  
_ Non, c'est ma façon de vous dire que vous me dérangez.  
_ Vos habitudes ont du finir par déteindre sur moi. » _justifia t-elle en un instant._

House posa ses yeux sur sa patronne tout en se redressant.

« Mensonge. _asséna t-il._  
_ Tout le monde ment. _répliqua t-elle._  
_ Usurpatrice ! _blâma t-il._ Que voulez-vous ?  
_ Des réponses.  
_ Les réponses impliquent des questions. _se moqua joyeusement son employé._  
_ Où en sommes nous ?  
_ Égalité. Le jeu continue. _affirma t-il en ignorant le sens réel de sa question. _Tous les coups sont permis, c'est bien ça ?  
_ Dans la limite du raisonnable, oui.  
_ Petite joueuse !  
_ Profiteur !  
_ Je ne profite pas, je m'adapte. _rectifia t-il._  
_ Vous ne pourrez pas éternellement vous adapter. »

Un sourire illumina le visage du diagnosticien.

« Si je ne vous connaissais pas si bien, je dirais que vous me cachez quelque chose.  
_ Je ... Oui ... Non ! _bafouilla t-elle dans la précipitation._  
_ Lapsus révélateur.  
_ Conclusion beaucoup trop hâtive.  
_ Faux. Je ne perds jamais à ce jeu là. » _s'exalta t-il.,_

Ils se fixèrent avec insistance, aucun bruit ne vint fendre les airs tandis que le silence régnait à travers la pièce.

« Hier, vous avez tellement été ...  
_ Brillant ? Surprenant ? Bluffant ? » _se vanta t-il._

Un rire s'échappa.

« Insolent je dirais plutôt.  
_ Votre manière bien à vous de me dire que mon audace a porté ses fruits.  
_ Or, vous savez que toute insolence entraîne systématiquement une punition. _poursuivit-elle en ignorant la réplique de son employé._  
_ Fesse gauche ou droite ? Main ou fouet ? Quoique les deux en même temps, ça peut être terriblement excitant ...  
_ La punition physique ne fait pas partie de mes désirs.  
_ Je sais quels sont vos désirs. _dit-il en lui adressant un léger clin d'œil._  
_ Dans ce cas vous ne serez pas surpris de m'entendre dire que je désire arrêter le jeu.  
_ N'avez vous jamais entendu dire qu'il ne fallait jamais prendre ses désirs pour la réalité ? Si tant est qu'il s'agisse bien de désirs.  
_ N'avez vous jamais entendu dire que les désirs devenaient parfois réalité ? »

Une grimace se dessina.

« Ce ne sont pas des désirs, mais de simples caprices totalement voués à m'emmerder. »

Il en perdait sa répartie.

« Vous visez juste. _s'exalta t-elle._  
_ La défaite vous effraie. _tenta t-il pour la désarçonner._  
_ La victoire vous obsède. Qui est en position de force ? _réprima t-elle, toujours remontée._  
_ Ce jeu ne peut rimer avec égalité. _se justifia le diagnosticien._  
_ Aucune règle ne dit que cette rime ne peut exister.  
_ Mes règles le crient pourtant haut et fort.  
_ Je le sais; je les entends dépérir depuis tout à l'heure. Mais leurs cris me laissent dans l'indifférence la plus totale.  
_ Vous luttez pour ne pas leur céder, tout comme vous luttez pour ne pas me céder.  
_ Illusions House ... _fit-elle tout en inspirant._  
_ Le monde n'est qu'un pauvre mirage qui un jour disparaitra. Tout n'est qu'illusions puisque tout est éphémère. _répondit-il tout en expirant. »  
_

A les voir, chacun aurait pu se dire que l'un était complémentaire à l'autre. Une inspiration pour s'imprégner d'un nouvel ère; une expiration pour expier le passé et tous ces excédents beaucoup trop souillés.

« Vous délirez.  
_ Ma lucidité n'a jamais été autant sollicitée. » _rectifia t-il dans un murmure._

Il gagnait du terrain; elle se devait de pouvoir enfin marquer des points.

« Elle a donc dans ce cas pu vous souffler que c'était toujours bel et bien moi qui menais la danse.  
_ Mais si je vous offrais ce slow dont vous avez toujours rêvé, la tendance pourrait rapidement être inversée.  
_ Analysez, spéculez autant que vous voudrez; ce n'est pas ce qui vous permettra de gagner. » _lâcha t-elle pour enfin le faire taire._

Un point marqué, elle voyait la sortie se rapprocher.

« Je vous laisse pester contre cette égalité dont je suis la seule à pouvoir rompre l'éternité.  
_ Prétentieuse ! _s'exclama t-il._  
_ Pour une fois que cet adjectif ne vous qualifie pas. »

Elle afficha un sourire enjôleur, capable de mettre à mal le plus assuré des hommes.

« Le jeu est terminé mais vous continuez la provocation. _remarqua t-il._  
_ Tout est relatif ... »

Deuxième point marqué, son coup avait été remarquablement lancé.

Elle le quitta sur cette répartie qui le laissait à réfléchir, en espérant que même après l'avoir étudiée sous tous ses aspects, il ne parviendrait jamais à la déchiffrer.

Il restait là, hébété par cette scène qui pour un peu, avait presque réussi à lui faire perdre pied. Il était tiraillé entre l'envie de croire ce qu'elle venait de dire et celle de remettre en cause tous ses propos à son goût insensés.

Deux possibilités s'offraient à lui.

Soit elle avait dit vrai. Dans ce cas elle l'avait royalement bien désillusionné, une de ses épopées qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Et cela incluait un final dont il ne pouvait se remettre, une fin de partie improbable et tellement peu recommandable. Dans le fond, une sortie de scène presque trop parfaite, outrepassé le fait qu'elle aussi se priver de ce qu'elle avait trop longtemps convoité. Mais à la vue des récents événements, des agissements inaccoutumés de sa patronne, cette idée saugrenue apparaissait pour lui comme un dénouement des plus que probants.

Soit elle avait menti. Dans ce cas elle avait remarquablement bien bluffé, un de ses coups incroyablement bien joués. Si son but avait été de parvenir à le faire douter, alors sa mission avait été particulièrement bien menée, ce qui rendrait la surprise de sa prochaine avancé encore plus prononcée. Une sortie de piste pour pouvoir mieux se relancer et pouvoir lui montrer qu'elle aura toujours le pouvoir de l'étonner quand l'envie lui prendra. Une seconde débouchée qui était tout autant probable que la première, toujours à en juger par l'audace dont elle avait fait preuves ces derniers jours.

Deux solutions, et il devait bien avouer qu'il ne savait pas sur laquelle jeter son entier dévolu. En revanche, il connaissait parfaitement la personne à aller ennuyer pour l'aider à pouvoir tout clarifier. Il se mit à sa poursuite au pas de course et tomba directement face à lui en ouvrant la porte de son bureau.

« J'ai encore besoin de tes lumières. _déclara le diagnosticien._  
_ Deux fois dans la même journée, ça commence à faire beaucoup. _se moqua l'oncologue._  
_ Épargne moi tes élucubrations. _grogna t-il devant les railleries de son ami._  
_ Déclare lui ta flamme une bonne fois pour toute et tu pourras les éviter. _poursuivit-il dans un sarcasme._  
_ Tu ne m'aides pas vraiment là.  
_ J'ai du travail. » _finit-il en se contournant._

Et il passa son chemin. Si rapidement qu'il ne laissa même pas la possibilité à House de le rattraper. L'oncologue laissa cependant fuir un sourire lorsqu'il entendit au loin un "Je te poursuivrai jusque chez toi s'il le faut", émanant de la direction où se trouver son ami : le plan allait bon train; il fonçait tête baissée droit dans les filets.

House jeta un coup d'œil en direction de sa montre; 16h, l'heure pour rentrer était enfin arrivée et ce n'était pas Cuddy qui allait le persuader du contraire. Un détour pour ramasser ses affaires, une marche rapide vers sa moto, un aller jusque chez lui, un téléphone à débrancher et il pourrait se prélasser sans qu'on ne puisse venir l'importuner.

Une fois chose faite, il décida qu'il était désormais temps de se rendre chez son cher ami Wilson; qui devait attendre avec impatience le récit des aventures de lui et de sa sulfureuse patronne. Ou peut-être pas. Mais il se fichait pas mal de savoir si la conversation qui s'annonçait aller lui plaire ou non. Il avait simplement besoin, comme à son habitude, de son moraliste favori pour mettre au clair les derniers événements en date.

Il eut la chance d'arriver juste avant qu'il ne rentre; ce qui allait probablement lui valoir d'être réprimandé avant même d'avoir commencé à raconter quoique cela soit. Il bidouilla la serrure, qui ne lui résista pas longtemps puis entra et partit s'asseoir confortablement dans la pénombre, sans ne prêter ne serait-ce qu'un minimum d'attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Peu de temps après, entendant la clenche s'abaisser et la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau, il choisit de rapidement jouer sur l'effet de surprise.

« WILSON ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce que Cuddy a fait ! _s'exclama t-il pour tenter de lui faire peur._  
_ Non, quoi ? » _demanda une voix familière._

Une porte se referma, une clef s'enserra et tourna à deux reprises dans une serrure, une personne resta sans voix.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

Puisque tout s'est passé comme je le souhaitais, voici, comme précisé dans le précédent chapitre, la suite avant la fin de cette semaine.

En espérant que cela soit à la hauteur de ce que vous attendiez :)

* * *

« Quoi ? Vous ?  
_ Moi même. » _répondit Cuddy._

Elle se planta devant lui, un air victorieux marquant très largement son visage.

« Vous êtes coincé. _précisa t-elle, même s'il devait déjà l'avoir remarqué._  
_ Les fenêtres ...  
_ Barricadées._ compléta t-elle._  
_ Allons, vous n'êtes pas repoussante au point de me faire fuir par la fenêtre.  
_ On sait tous les deux que ça ne sera jamais la raison qui vous poussera à décamper.  
_ Vous me paraissez bien sûre de vous.  
_ Je sais quels sont vos désirs. » _répondit-elle, tac au tac._

Elle avait décidé de jouer franc jeu et n'allait pas se ménager pour enfin parvenir à le faire craquer.

« Je pourrais crier.  
_ C'est mon rôle ça, non ? » _répondit-elle avec beaucoup d'assurance, un peu trop au goût de son employé._

Elle le laissa un instant sans voix; cette femme qui avait ce don pour savoir comment le prendre. Il venait de tâter le terrain et devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : il n'était qu'une pente glissante où ses chances pour ne pas chuter s'amenuisaient encore et toujours un peu plus.

« Et notre Jimmy national est d'accord avec ça ? _s'enquit le diagnosticien._  
_ C'est lui même qui m'a soufflée l'idée.  
_ J'ai toujours su que lui et la perversité étaient de proches cousins. _railla t-elle à son encontre._  
_ C'est toujours mieux que vous qui êtes pratiquement son frère jume ...  
_ Hey Wilson ! J'espère que tu n'as rien contre le liquide séminal ! » _cria t-il en direction de la porte._

Aucune réponse. Il était pourtant sûr qu'il était là, juste derrière la porte, à attendre sagement la fin de leur "entretien" et persuadé que la situation n'allait pas déraper.

« Ni contre le désordre d'ailleurs ... _ajouta t-il en jetant un regard malicieux à sa supérieure._  
_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il ...  
_ Pour commencer, lorsque vous êtes arrivée, j'ai entendu la porte se fermer à clé, comme pour s'assurer que sous aucun prétexte elle ne pourrait s'ouvrir de nouveau. Cette même clé que Wilson n'a pas pu vous donner de par son manque de confiance en moi et son obsession à croire que je pourrais en faire mauvais usage. Ce qui signifie qu'il était avec vous. De plus, il n'a pas pu repartir puisqu'il n'a tout simplement nulle part où aller : je suis, en toute modestie, la seule personne chez qui il aurait pu aller se réfugier. Mais manque de chance, son sens moral lui interdit de rentrer chez moi alors que je n'y suis pas. Je dirais également que même si ce n'était pas le cas, il serait incapable de forcer ma serrure. Et je finirais par ajouter qu'il fallait bien quelqu'un pour vérifier que, moi qui ai contrairement à monsieur Parfait le pouvoir d'ouvrir une porte fermée à clef, je ne puisse définitivement pas m'échapper. déblatéra t-il sans s'arrêter.  
_ C'est bon vous avez finis ? _s'impatienta t-elle._  
_ Mais je pense qu'il est surtout resté pour s'assurer que nous n'allons pas causer trop de dégâts. Même si vous lui avez assuré que vous meniez la partie. » _poursuivit-il, conscient d'agacer sa patronne._

Aucune contestation.

« Laissez moi deviner. Vous pensiez que la situation me déstabiliserait, que la puérilité, qui est mon domaine de prédilection, pourrait avoir effet sur moi, que votre alliance avec mon meilleur ami - que soit dit en passant je vais vous faire payer au prix fort - me ferait définitivement rendre les armes. Vous croyez pouvoir tout maîtriser, me faire fléchir pour m'inciter à réfléchir et simplement me faire plier à vos désirs. »

Un regard peu persuasif.

« Vous niez très mal. » précisa t-il avant qu'elle ne poursuive.

Un mouvement de stress.

« En quatre mots. Petit, naïf, irréfléchi, lamentable. Et vous pourrez remarquer j'y vais crescendo.  
_ En quatre mots. Allez vous faire foutre. Vous aurez pu remarquer que je n'y vais pas par quatre chemins. _répliqua t-elle avec virulence._  
_ La situation vous échappe. Êtes vous sûre que c'est bien pour moi que Wilson est posté derrière la porte ?  
_ Vous confondez tout. _tenta t-elle, peu convaincue._

_ Savez-vous que le verbe confondre à plusieurs sens ? Il peut être synonyme d'accabler, de ... » _s'arrêta le médecin._

Un poing serré, signe qu'il était parvenu à la ...

« Déconcerter. »_ termina t-il dans un murmure._

Des yeux en fuite.

Il se leva, elle abdiqua. Il avança, elle recula.  
Une impression de déjà vu ...

Contre toutes ses attentes, elle se défilait, avançait à reculons et se dirigeait vers la sortie. Elle maudit le responsable; une partie solo lui aurait probablement valut une partie beaucoup plus raisonnable.

« Wilson n'est en général pas de très bon conseil. »_ répondit-il face à ses questions inaudibles._

Une expression trop exagérée et voilà que maintenant, il lisait dans ses pensées.

Son dos qui venait de se plaquer contre la porte lui arracha un cri de surprise qui s'étouffa entre sa gorge et ne put jamais franchir la barrière de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit son employé venir frôler le dessus de sa main.

Sans cesse cette impression de déjà vu ...

Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre du battant, pour lui signifier en silence qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas pour cette fois.

« Non ... _se lamenta t-elle._  
_ Particule négative exprimant le refus, l'indignation ou même l'étonnement. Vous faisiez référence à quoi là ? »

A quoi la surprise lui avait-elle servie s'il pouvait prévoir chacune de ses réparties ?

« Peu importe. Votre bouche dit non, mais vos yeux crient "Mon Dieu, prenez moi !". » _reprit-il._

Il la détailla de bas en haut, finissant sa course folle le regard plongé dans le sien.

« Et ne me dites pas que cette tenue n'est pas faite pour me mettre en appétit. » _se contenta t-il._

Tout en déposant ses mains sur sa taille, il se rapprocha encore un peu plus. Elle frissonna.

« Arrêtez moi si je me trompe; mais aucune règle ne m'interdit de profiter de l'adversaire.  
_ Sens moral ?  
_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda t-il, en tentant de feindre l'ignorance.  
_ Quelque chose que vous ne connaissez visiblement pas.  
_ Vrai ! s'exclama House. En revanche, je sais ce qui pourrait m'arrêter.  
_ Quoi ? _s'étonna t-elle._  
_ De la franchise !  
_ Soyez plus précis. »_ quémanda t-elle._

Il se pencha vers son oreille tandis qu'elle luttait pour ne rien laisser paraître de son malaise.

« Regardez moi droit dans les yeux et osez répéter ce non mensonger. »

Elle entrouvrit la bouche, mais lorsqu'il se recula pour la regarder fixement, aucun son ne parvint à s'échapper. Il la tenait.

« Je le savais ! » _cria t-il, triomphant._

Elle lui résistait pour le moment, mais tous deux savaient que ce n'était qu'une question de temps et qu'elle finirait quoiqu'il adviendrait par craquer.  
Il souffla brièvement, affichant un air faussement lassé par cette attente. Et pour définitivement mettre à cran sa frustration, il tenta l'éloignement. Mais les mains qui vinrent se poser sur les siennes l'en empêchèrent, confirmant par la même occasion les idées qu'il s'était déjà fait.

« Je me demande vraiment combien de secondes vous pourrez encore tenir. Puisque, ne nous mentons pas, tout n'est qu'une question de secondes. »

Une seconde; elle ne voulait rien lâcher.  
Deux secondes; ses traits la trahissaient.  
Trois secondes; son regard s'attendrissait.  
Quatre secondes; son corps lui soufflait de céder.  
Cinq secondes; elle se sentait trépasser.

« Cinq secondes ... » l'affligea son bourreau.

En sentant son souffle chaud venir délicatement picoter sa peau, elle tressauta et son cœur s'emballa, la suppliant de stopper ses douloureux battements.

Six, sept, huit secondes; elle posa ses mains sur son visage, se mit à sa hauteur puis se rapprocha.  
Neuf secondes; elle frôlait le bord de ses lèvres, fermait ses paupières.  
Dix secondes; et leurs bouches pouvaient enfin s'épouser.

Elle avait finalement craqué, puisque c'est comme cela que tout devait se passer.

Cinq secondes s'étaient de nouveau écoulées et déjà leurs langues, se rencontraient, se touchaient, dansaient à un rythme effréné. Un ballet à n'en plus finir.

Des coups retentirent; Wilson avait finalement décidé de se manifester, toujours au moment où il aurait mieux fait de se dissiper.

Leur baiser se figea. House se décolla, juste un peu.

« Wilson, tu m'excuseras, mais madame semble être pressée d'être satisfaite par mon corps d'Apollon et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit dans une position d'inconfort. Alors non tu n'entreras pas, non je ne sortirai pas et oui nous allons faire ce que nous avons à faire dans TON appartement. »

La seconde qui suivait, il reprenait avec autorité possession de ses lèvres. Elle s'accrochait à lui, comme si sa vie désormais en dépendait tandis que lui approfondissait son baiser, comme s'il n'avait tout simplement pas pu s'en empêcher.

Un manteau fut saisi, puis retirer à son propriétaire pour se retrouver à voler à travers la pièce. Un bruit sourd marqua son atterrissage.

Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus les vêtements volaient, plus des objets diverses valsaient.

Un jean rencontra un vase, qui se renversa sous son poids, se brisant avec grand fracas en se retrouvant à terre. Une veste trouva un verre, qui éclata lorsque ce dernier vint brutalement rencontrer le sol d'un peu trop près. Une main balaya une table de ce qui l'encombrait, accueillant par la suite une doyenne en médecine qui semblait plus qu'éprise par son employé.

Partout des sons venaient briser le silence qui régnait dans la pièce, chaque seconde égayée par un nouveau bruit.

Une seconde; un bois écorché.  
Deux secondes; une respiration saccadée.  
Trois secondes; un claquement de langue contre le palet.  
Quatre secondes; un léger gémissement.  
Cinq secondes; un geste stoppé.

Silence. Le calme avant la tempête; le déchainement de deux êtres qui prennent le temps de se contempler.

« Encore ... » expira t-elle entre deux bouffées d'air.

Un soutien-gorge atterrit à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Les secondes s'enchaînaient pour ne plus jamais se ressembler. Mais soudain, le temps s'accéléra, les sons s'arrêtèrent et les gestes se pressèrent pour venir les remplacer.

Cinq secondes; des coups de langue avisés.  
Dix secondes; une prise se resserre de plaisir.  
Quinze secondes; un téton s'affermit.  
Vingt secondes; un membre se durcit.  
Vingt-cinq secondes; elle saisit l'attrait de tous ses désirs.

A cet instant, une main professionnelle ne cessait de se mouvoir, se jouait de ce qui lui était offert, arrachant un râle de plaisir à celui qu'elle tentait de combler.

Un nouveau baiser échangé et les secondes qui continuaient de s'envoler. Un nouveau geste était stoppé; il voulait maintenant avancer.  
Il la saisit et la porta dans ses bras; sa douleur était atténuée, sa présence valait bien quelques comprimés de Vicodin.  
Elle frémit en sentant sa virilité venir se presser contre son corps déjà secoué par d'innombrables émotions.  
Ensemble; ils avançaient.

Nouveau bruit. Un pied venait de heurter une lampe qui se retrouve maintenant elle aussi gisant sur le sol; laissant place à une obscurité beaucoup plus prononcée.

Nouveau son. Un lit s'affaisse sous le poids de deux personnes.  
Et de nouvelles secondes venaient rythmer leurs moindres faits et gestes.

Dix secondes; une main vient toucher le mont de Vénus.  
Vingt secondes; des doigts s'appliquent à soigner chacune de leur entrée.

Et les secondes passaient, et ne se ressemblaient pas; chaque instant passé comprenant un nouveau gémissement d'une femme totalement comblée.

Un autre geste stoppé, le moment étant arrivé. L'homme se surprend à laisser glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure de sa compagne; un geste attentionné qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.

Elle l'embrasse encore, réclamant en silence l'accès au 7ème ciel, la montée divine avec celui qu'elle voulait dans sa vie. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus et ne se fit pas prié un instant de plus; il attendait depuis trop longtemps. Un sourire aux lèvres, une seconde s'écoulant de nouveau et il accéda à sa requête.

Et enfin le temps décéléra.

Une seconde; il s'avança.  
Deux secondes; il recula.

Et l'instant d'après tout recommençait.

Mais ses avancés et ses reculs n'avaient plus rien de semblables à ceux qui leur avaient précédées. C'était ici le genre de coups qu'ils pourraient jouer pour l'éternité.

Un ultime mouvement et ils franchirent ensemble les portes du Paradis. Un baiser passionné et il se retira; retombant sur les draps, la respiration encore haletante.

Elle vint se blottir dans ses bras; il ne la repoussa pas, il n'en avait ni le pouvoir, ni la force, ni la volonté.  
Le temps semblait s'être arrêté; plus rien ne devait exister.

De nouveaux coups retentirent, leur arrachant un nouveau sourire. Les secondes recommençaient à s'enchainer comme à l'accoutumé, comme un difficile retour à la réalité.

Ils se levèrent contre leur gré et chacun entreprit de se rhabiller; constatant non sans un rire le chaos qu'ils avaient causé.

« J'en connais un qui va être content. Wilson tu es autorisé à rentrer ! » _brailla le diagnosticien contre la porte._

Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Merci House, trop aimab ... »

Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase, jugeant tout ce désordre dont ses amis s'étaient rendus responsables.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ... » parvint-il à articuler.  
_ Une tornade est passée. _se moqua le diagnosticien._  
_ Vu les dégâts, ce n'est pas une tornade, mais carrément un cataclysme !  
_ Appelle ça comme tu veux._ lâcha le médecin, marquant son indifférence_. J'ai en revanche omis de vérifier l'état de ta chambre ... »

L'oncologue déglutit difficilement, Cuddy pouffa discrètement.

« Sur ce, nous allons te laisser !  
_ C'est ça, partez et par pitié, ne revenez jamais. _supplia Wilson._  
_ La prochaine fois, ne nous invites pas si tu n'es pas content de nous voir. _railla tout naturellement son ami._  
_ J'essaierai de m'en souvenir ... »

House se retourna vers Cuddy qui observait la scène d'un regard qui se voulait toujours moqueur.

« Chez moi ? _demanda t-il d'un ton calme._  
_ Chez toi. »_ répondit simplement la doyenne._

Ils sortirent en cœur et lorsque Wilson referma enfin la porte, il prit la décision la plus censée de la journée : dormir pour cette nuit sur son canapé ...

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

Toutes mes plus plates excuses pour avoir énormément tardé à poster la suite ^^". Mais voilà, après avoir eu un élan d'inspiration pour écrire quelque chose que nous considérerons comme à peu près correct, voici enfin la suite. Bonne lecture à ceux qui continueront de lire.

* * *

Le lendemain, House daigna enfin venir travailler en fin de matinée. Cuddy l'attendait d'un pied ferme. Wilson, en retrait, escomptait une suite logique à cette mise en scène.

Alors qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé à la hauteur de la doyenne, House se mit à clamer.

« Non, désolé Docteur Cuddy, je ne suis actuellement pas disponible pour une séance de sexe. Mais réitérez votre demande dans l'après-midi; je serais alors tout disposé à vous combler. »

Deux infirmières soufflèrent brièvement, quelques patients se retournèrent, Cuddy étouffa un rire.

« Vous êtes en retard. Que faut-il donc que je fasse pour qu'enfin vous arriviez à l'heure ?  
_ Un lap dance. Je m'occupe d'amener la cravache et les menottes. »

Elle tiqua. Certains événements de la soirée passée lui revinrent rapidement à l'esprit.

« Vous me ferez 5 heures de consultation.  
_ Motif ? _tenta t-il de s'informer_.  
_ Votre insolence et vos retards continuels. _répondit-elle presque naturellement._  
_ Promis, c'est ce que nous dirons à tout le monde. Je garderais la véritable raison pour moi.  
_ Mon fondement était réel. _contesta la doyenne._  
_ Pure calomnie ! _brailla le médecin._ Vous savez parfaitement que grâce à moi votre ...  
_ Dix heures de consultation ! _cria t-elle encore plus fort pour le faire taire_.  
_ Pourquoi rallongez vous une peine que je ne purgerai pas ?  
_ Peut-être parce que quoiqu'il advienne, vous serez contraint de faire votre pénitence.  
_ Pénitence ... _fit-il d'un ton mystérieux._ En voilà un joli mot ! Quel est donc mon péché ?  
_ Il me semble que vous avez du travail.  
_ Mais m'man, je n'ai pas de cas ! _rappela le diagnosticien._  
_ Et alors ? Vous me devez des heures de ...  
_ Oh, regardez, il y a Wilson là bas ! » _la coupa t-elle tout en pointant son doigt dans une direction._ A plus tard.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il clopinait déjà à toute vitesse dans la direction qu'il lui avait indiqué. En y regardant de plus près, elle distingua au loin un Wilson hilare qui - à moins de s'être fait assommer et d'avoir perdu la mémoire depuis hier - devait très clairement se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Grégory House, j'ai deux mots à te dire ! _clama Wilson avant que son ami ne lui arrive à sa hauteur._  
_ Deux mots seulement ? Moi qui m'attendais à un long sermon, je m'en tire plutôt bien.  
_ Ne refais plus jamais de choses douteuses dans mon appartement.  
_ Là ça fait plus que deux mots ... _se moqua House._  
_ J'ai mis un temps fou à tout ranger !  
_ Moi et Cuddy dans un appartement fermé par tes soins. Tu voyais un autre scénario possible toi ?  
_ Vous avez tout mis sans dessus dessous ! _l'accusa l'oncologue._  
_ Je passe enfin aux choses sérieuses avec Cuddy et tu trouves quand même le moyen de te plaindre. C'est fou ça ! _contesta t-il._  
_ Je dis juste que vous auriez pu faire un peu plus attention.  
_ On n'était pas vraiment dans cet état d'esprit.  
_ Et le lit. Non mais as-tu vu l'état du lit ?  
_ Oh mais regarde, ce n'est pas ton ex là-bas ? _tenta t-il sans certitude._  
_ Je ... Quoi ? »

Après avoir lancé son regard à travers la foule qui s'activait dans le hall de l'hôpital, l'oncologue ne mit pas longtemps à découvrir que son ami l'avait dupé et tandis qu'il se retournait, il vit House qui avait profité de son inattention pour se diriger à toute vitesse vers l'ascenseur. Se maudissant pour sa crédulité, il se lança à la poursuite du diagnosticien.

House, qui lui tenait à échapper à une nouvelle discussion plate et ennuyeuse, s'acharnait sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, comme pour se convaincre que cela le ferait arriver plus vite.

« Allez, allez ... » _murmura t-il pour lutter contre son impatience._

Lorsqu'enfin les portes daignèrent s'ouvrirent, il s'engouffra dans l'ouverture et après avoir gratifié Wilson d'un coup de canne dans la jambe, appuya sur le bouton magique qui lui assurait une fuite réussie.

« Désolé Wilson ! »

Arrivé à destination, il sortit de son abri pour se diriger vers son bureau, sachant pertinemment que le moment de répit ne serait que de courte durée. A peine cinq minutes après son arrivée, un Wilson un tantinet furieux débarqua dans son espace.

Il sourit gaiement en constatant un léger boitillement dans sa démarche. Peut-être un peu moins quand il croisa son regard un peu trop noir à son goût.

« L'infirmité est à la mode ? » _lâcha t-il dans un sarcasme._

Sauf que l'oncologue lui, ne riait pas vraiment.

« Zut, le balai que tu as dans le cul est logé bien plus profondément que ce que je ne pensais ... »

Toujours aucune réponse. Il se contentait simplement de rester planter devant lui.

« Bon si tu veux me crier dessus, vas-y, parce que là vois-tu, tu accumules beaucoup trop d'énergie négative. Or un surplus risquerait de m'être fatal, alors si tu pouvais abréger, ça m'arrangerait. » _l'informa House avant qu'il ne dise quoique cela soit._

Son regard accusateur commençant à devenir pesant, il décida de jouer la carte du suicide pour tenter de le faire réagir.

« Aweuh ! Non mais t'es malade ? » _l'imputa l'oncologue._

Le diagnosticien venait de lui infligé un coup de canne dans l'autre jambe.

« Non, juste réfléchi. Je trouvais que tu penchais un peu trop d'un coté alors j'ai voulu rétablir un parfait équilibre. _répondit House sur un ton moins sérieux que ce qu'il n'aurait voulu._  
_ Rappelle moi pourquoi je ne t'ai pas encore étripé ? _demanda l'oncologue en essayant de rester calme._  
_ Parce que tu as trop besoin de moi. _se justifia t-il._ Au passage, tes foudres font beaucoup moins mal que celles de Cuddy.  
_ A ton contact, j'ai pu apprendre à rester zen en toutes circonstances.  
_ Toutes ? On parie ?  
_ Stop ! _protesta t-il._ J'ai ma dose pour cette semaine et les prochains mois à venir. »

House élargit son sourire.

« C'était quoi ces joutes verbales avec Cuddy ? _demanda l'oncologue d'un air curieux._  
_ Oh tu sais le rituel, mon retard et son exaspération face à mes propos.  
_ Je la trouvais quand même un peu trop remontée pour quelqu'un qui est censée avoir passé une excellente soirée. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? _poursuivit-il._  
_ Crois moi, tu ne veux pas entendre cette histoire.  
_ Je t'écoute.  
_ Il était une fois une doyenne en médecine attachée à un lit ...  
_ Tu as raison, je ne veux rien connaître de cette histoire. _lança t-il pour l'interrompre._  
_ Tu as tort, le final est à t'en faire décrocher la mâchoire !  
_ Et tu en conclus ... _dit-il pour l'inviter à poursuivre._  
_ Que mon emprise sur elle était absolue et qu'après coup, elle s'en est rendue compte. J'ai le droit à 10 heures de consultation pour ma peine.  
_ Ce qui n'est pas cher payé. De toute façon tu ne les feras pas.  
_ C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Mais elle m'a assurée que je les ferai, contre ma volonté s'il le faut. Et bizarrement j'ai été tenté de la croire.  
_ Ah, l'amour et ses compromis ... _se permit-il pour se moquer ouvertement de son ami._  
_ Ton analyse frolait l'inutilité et le n'importe quoi. Maintenant elle leur est carrément rentrée dedans de plein fouet !  
_ Simple constatation ...  
_ Elle me tient par les couilles, nuances. _rectifia t-il._  
_ Je ne tiens même pas à savoir où tu veux en venir.  
_ Dégonflé ! _blama t-il_. Ah et pendant que j'y pense, toi et Cuddy, surveillez bien vos arrières. Il se pourrait qu'une vengeance soit en train de se préparer. »

House fit semblant de réfléchir.

« Heum, attaquer Cuddy par derrière, ça c'est une idée ... »

Ne voulant pas en entendre plus, l'oncologue le coupa pour déclarer.

« Tu permets ? Je sors, comme ça tu pourras continuer tes allusions sexuelles sans faire siffler mes oreilles.  
_ Mais voyons Docteur Wilson, je ne faisais en aucun cas ce genre d'allusions ! » _s'offusqua le médecin._

Wilson leva les yeux au ciel mais préféra se diriger vers la sortie plutôt de ne chercher à lui répondre.

Se retrouvant de nouveau seul, House profita du silence reposant qui avait envahi la pièce. Pas de cris d'irritation, ni de leçons moralisatrices. Pas de plaintes. Aucun doute, il appréciait vraiment ce moment de calme, celui qui annonçait la future tempête à venir. Il prit cinq minutes pour se détendre, ce après quoi il consentit à se lever pour préparer ce nouveau plan diabolique qui allait très probablement lui valoir des cris d'irritation et des leçons moralisatrices. Des plaintes en somme.

Il fit passé un message à Brenda - sur un ton qui se voulait étonnement poli - puis se dirigea vers la bureau de la doyenne. Il arracha presque la porte en l'ouvrant d'un geste brusque et manqua pour un peu de la fracasser en la refermant aussi violemment. Il scruta ensuite la pièce de tous les cotés.

« Stores fermés. Intéressant. _constata t-il en voyant qu'elle restait de marbre._  
_ J'ai du travail.  
_ Dérobade. Captivant.  
_ Illusions. Exaspérant ?  
_ Oui ! Exaspérante à m'en faire débander, c'est pour dire.  
_ Ah oui ? _fit-elle, pleine d'espoir._  
_ Non. Il m'en faut bien plus que ça !  
_ Si c'est la seule condition pour que vous me fichiez la paix, je peux arranger ça.  
_ Vous osez menacer mini-Greg ? _s'offensa le médecin._ Ce n'est pas très gentil après ce qu'il a fait pour vous hier soir.  
_ Je n'estimerais même pas le temps qu'il a mis à me satisfaire.  
_ Ce peu de frustration valait bien votre pacte avec Wilson ! _tenta House afin de se justifier._  
_ Je n'ai fait que prendre en considération les conseils d'un ami.  
_ Et mère Thérésa a répondu à l'appel de l'âme en détresse. Ça, c'est exaspérant. »

Elle replongea dans ses papiers en poussant un long soupir.

« Vous comptez sortir dans combien de temps ?  
_ Sortir ? Ce mot m'est totalement étranger, sauf s'il est associé à entrer. Rappelez-vous hier; entrer, sortir, entrer ...  
_ Je pense avoir saisi l'idée. » _le coupa t-elle en se levant._

Elle se leva, contourna son bureau puis se dirigea vers lui.

« Je vais donc vous apprendre à l'employer dans un autre sens et à le dissocier des autres mots pour éviter d'en faire un usage assez douteux.  
_ Douteux. _fit-il d'une voix suspicieuse_. Heum ... Résumé bref et précis des événements d'hier. J'aime beaucoup. »

Elle le tirait désormais par le bras, tentant en vain de le diriger vers la sortie.

« Si vous n'y mettez pas un peu du votre, je ne pourrais pas vous apprendre grand chose.  
_ L'apprentissage ne m'intéresse pas. » _affirma t-il pour son information._

Devinant qu'elle n'en tirerait rien, elle capitula pour tenter de s'éloigner avant de ne voir la situation déraper et lui échapper. Trop tard si elle en jugeait par la main qui entourait son poignet.

« Fuite, caractéristique du Ô combien brillant Docteur House, visiblement entrain de devenir l'une des activités favorites du fessier suprême.  
_ Lâchez-moi. _ordonna Cuddy._  
_ Un peu plus de conviction et je me pencherai sur votre demande. Mais en attendant, je préfère pencher sur votre décolleté.  
_ Lâ-chez-moi ! _articula t-elle en haussant la voix._  
_ Il y a de l'idée ... mais non, ce n'est pas encore ça.  
_ Fermez la ! _fit-elle presque en hurlant._  
_ Ah, là par contre, vous m'avez convaincu. »

Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais les lèvres qui vinrent se poser sur les siennes lui firent rapidement abandonner cette idée. Elle préféra simplement se laisser dépasser, bravant ces états-d'âmes qui eux continuaient de lui crier de ne jamais rien faire de tel. L'antre de Satan était décidément vraiment très attrayante.

Voyant qu'elle ne protestait pas, il approfondit son baiser, prenant de nouveau possession de sa bouche, puis la saisit par la taille pour l'obliger à reculer jusqu'à son bureau. A peine venait-elle de le heurter que d'un geste rapide, il lui retira son chemisier pour l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, d'un mouvement de la tête, il s'inclina pour la parsemer de baisers. Elle laissa basculer sa tête en arrière, fuir de légers gémissements, tout en laissant ses mains partir à l'assaut de ses cheveux.

Tandis qu'elle laissait désormais ses mains s'attarder sur sa nuque, il releva la tête, affichant un sourire sarcastique qui échappa à la doyenne puisqu'il replongea sans attendre en direction de ses lèvres. Et pendant qu'il mettait toute l'audace dont il était capable pour la rendre folle, il s'attaqua à la fermeture éclair de sa jupe et s'invita à passer ses mains dans l'ouverture qu'il venait de se faire. Alors que ses mains épousaient parfaitement les formes des fesses de sa patronne, un bruit vague résonna derrière la porte qui s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard. Wilson venait encore une fois de se manifester au mauvais moment.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

Décidément, je ne suis pas très productive en ce moment ... Mais je préfère amplement laisser courir un laps de temps plus ou moins important entre chaque chapitre plutôt que de poster plus rapidement en vous offrant quelque chose de déplorable. Et donc, voici la suite !

Et un grand merci pour les reviews =).

* * *

Wilson, bien qu'un instant figé par la scène qu'il venait de mettre au grand jour, se voulut très réactif puisqu'il entra dans un mouvement vif puis referma la porte d'un geste précis.

« Je ... euh ... » _balbutia Wilson sans pouvoir articuler._

L'oncologue blêmit sans pouvoir se retenir, la doyenne rougit à n'en plus finir. Seul le diagnosticien parvenait encore à garder sa couleur naturelle.

« Tu ... euh ... viens encore de te fourrer dans une situation délicate ? Mais ça devient une manie ! » _se moqua House alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé de sa position._

Ayant immédiatement compris l'implication du médecin dans cette fâcheuse découverte, Cuddy tentait en vain de se libérer de son emprise tandis que Wilson maudit le diagnosticien tout en se tournant pour ne pas rendre la situation encore plus gênante.

« A force de me pousser dans les bras de Cuddy, tu as finis par nous faire basculer tous les deux. Sur son bureau comme tu peux en juger. Et avant que tu ne demandes, non je n'étais pas entrain de m'assurer qu'elle ne s'était pas blessée dans sa chute, j'essayais simplement de me la faire avant que tu viennes nous déranger. _poursuivit le diagnosticien tandis que Cuddy se débattait toujours._  
_ House, lâchez-moi ... » _ordonna t-elle, peu convaincue de l'efficacité de ses propos.  
_

Des lèvres diaboliquement délicieuses l'empêchèrent d'achever ce qu'elle avait à dire en venant pour une énième fois s'abattre sur les siennes. Bien que rapidement tentée de se laisser transporter par la vague d'émotions qui venait de la submerger, elle parvint à garder le contrôle et ne tarda pas à calmer les ardeurs du médecin encore trop entreprenant.

Des lèvres placées à une juste portée, des dents qui se refermaient au détriment de ce que voulait vraiment leur propriétaire.

House, surpris par ce geste douloureux, recula suffisamment pour permettre à la doyenne de s'échapper. Elle ramassa ses affaires ici et là, puis fonça à toute vitesse dans sa salle d'eau. L'homme dont le sang perlé désormais sur sa lèvre antérieure ne demanda pas son reste et tenta de fuir au plus vite. Tentative qui fut rapidement réduite à néant par un certain oncologue, au regard soudainement habité par une lueur qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« BON SANG HOUSE ! _s'exclama le gardien de la porte._  
_ Rappelle-moi de ne jamais croiser ton chemin le jour où tes yeux arboreront de nouveau cet éclat destructeur. commenta le médecin.  
_ T'es vraiment super con ! _s'emporta t-il._  
_ Ta maman ne t'a jamais appris qu'il fallait frapper avant d'entrer ?  
_ Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi House !  
_ Mais je n'ai rien fait … _affirma t-il en affichant une mine d'enfant innocent._  
_ Ne nie pas, je sais que tu n'es pas innocent dans cette affaire !  
_ Si tu pouvais arrêter de me percer les tympans ...  
_ NON ! »_ cria t-il encore plus fort._

House, ayant anticipé cet éclat de voix assez prenant, avait machinalement porté ses mains à ses oreilles. Il ne les retira pas tout de suite et put ainsi admirer Wilson entrain de faire des gestes amples tout en ouvrant violemment la bouche à chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Le sermon le plus reposant qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

Le peu d'audition qui lui restait étant rapidement brouillée par les vagues sons qu'émettait la voix de l'oncologue, il n'avait pas remarqué que la doyenne était sortie de sa cachette. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il sentit une main lui tapoter sur l'épaule. Une autre vint lui retirer ce qui l'empêchait d'écouter, un visage se rapprocha dangereusement de son oreille et un hurlement strident, en total désaccord avec ses traits si fins et délicats, s'en échappa.

« VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ? » _hurla Cuddy aussi fort que cela était possible._

Un sifflement désagréable se propagea dans son oreille, le rendant, pour son plus grand bonheur, partiellement sourd pendant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il se dissipa et que son ouïe redevint parfaitement claire, il regretta qu'elle ne soit pas parvenue à lui faire définitivement perdre l'audition.

« J'attends des explications ! _exigea la doyenne sur un ton qui se voulait toujours élévé._  
_ Moi aussi ! ajouta l'oncologue.  
_ Oh vous ça va, vous n'êtes pas vraiment mieux placé ! _lâcha t-elle en se tournant vers ce dernier._  
_ C'est lui qui a tout manigancé !  
_ C'est vous qui êtes entré dans mon bureau sans frapper !  
_ On m'a dit qu'il y avait une urgence. A propos de House justement ! _se justifia t-il._  
_ On ? » _s'empressa t-elle de demander._

House, qui était alors parti s'installer sur le siège de la doyenne, se cala bien au fond de ce dernier en attendant les plaintes qui allaient fuser à son encontre.

« Brenda ! » _s'égosilla Wilson, en manquant pour un peu de s'étouffer._

Cuddy se retourna, à une vitesse lente et déconcertante, et posa un regard meurtrier sur le diagnosticien qui s'enfonça encore un peu plus dans son siège. Il feint alors le malaise afin d'éviter une confrontation qui allait à coup sûr lui coûter la vie. Il entendit quelques bruits, mais ses yeux, toujours clos, ne purent jamais lui dire quelle était leur nature exacte. Cependant, la chaussure à talon qu'il reçut en pleine face ne tarda pas à finalement lui faire deviner leur provenance ...

Bien que sonné sur le coup, House ne manqua pas de retrouver ses sarcasmes habituels.

« Hey ! Pour les jeux masochistes, on avait dit à la maison ...  
_ Je crois que je vais vous laisser ... » _le coupa Wilson avant qu'ils ne poursuivent leur conversation._

Il sortit aussi discrètement que possible sans obtenir de réponse puis referma la porte sans aucun bruit.

« Si vous deviez définir votre état : en colère, furieuse, ou carrément hors de vous ?  
_ Hors de moi. _répondit-elle sur un ton trouble._  
_ Je vois ... » _se contenta de répondre le médecin. _

Un silence s'attarda dans la pièce. Elle marcha en direction du médecin et se posta juste en face de lui.

« Wilson doit certainement être entrain de prier pour le salue de mon âme ...  
_ Mauvaise approche.  
_ Non, tentative désespérée pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
_ Le silence vous était plus favorable.  
_ C'est un point de vue. Pour moi, il était synonyme de mise à mort longue et douloureuse.  
_ C'était l'idée. » a_ffirma t-elle._

Un nouveau silence pesa et ne trouvant pas comment tourner la situation en sa faveur, il voulut se lever, mais son tortionnaire, lui, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il s'attendait à de nouveaux cris, mais au lieu de cela, elle plaça ses mains sur les épaules du médecin. Il eut ensuite la surprise - tout d'abord agréable, puis inquiétante par la suite - de la voir poser son genou droit au milieu du bord de la chaise, pouvant ainsi appuyer sur son entrejambe.

House prit la peine de noter que le regard troublant qu'elle lui lançait ne présageait rien de bon pour ses parties intimes.

« En trois mots : méfiance, vengeance, impuissance.  
_ Mais encore ? _l'incita t-il à poursuivre._  
_ Après le coup que vous venez de mener, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je m'apprête à riposter. Alors vous allez développer une méfiance démesurée face à ma personne, cherchant vainement à trouver quel pourrait être mon prochain coup fourré. Vous jèterez des coups d'œil suspicieux partout où je serais passée, vous étudierez longuement chaque chose que je pourrais vous donner, et surtout, vous analyserez chaque geste que je serais amenée à réaliser. Ma vengeance achevée, la vôtre deviendra absente, inapte à pouvoir se réaliser. Vous serez alors dépité, soumis à une certaine impuissance et vous ne vous chercherez alors non plus une contre-offensive, mais simplement une réponse. Fuir ou assumer ? Car lorsque le jeu s'arrêtera, vous devrez décider. »

Le message paraissait clair, mais puisqu'il était House et qu'il devait le rester, il risqua l'endommagement de ses atouts masculins.

« Vous pouvez répéter ? Je ne vous ai pas écoutée.  
_ Je note de légères tendances suicidaires.  
_ Vous insinuez que je ne peux pas vivre sans mon pénis ? Outrage ... »

Il parvint à lui arracher un large sourire.

« ... véridique. _acheva t-il. _Remarquez, vous non plus vous ne pouvez plus vous en passer.  
_ Présomption ... Ô combien vraie. »

Elle prit la tête du diagnosticien entre ses mains et, tout en prenant bien soin d'avancer son genou toujours placé à une position stratégique, elle se pencha vers lui pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Un baiser passionné qui se voulait sauvage et rempli de sentiments profonds et sincères.

Lorsqu'elle se recula, il en éprouva presque un certain regret. Mais il le fallait, pour que le dernier round puisse enfin se jouer.

« Je ne vous indique pas la sortie Docteur House. _dit la doyenne, un sourire au coin des lèvres._  
_ Vous m'allumez et vous m'éjectez ! Vous êtes le Mal Docteur Cuddy ...  
_ Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de faire quoique ce soit avec vous dans mon bureau. _fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel._  
_ Mensonge !  
_ Je connais ce mot. C'est une notion que vous utilisez sans cesse mais que vous osez condamner lorsqu'il n'est pas dans votre intérêt.  
_ Deux options. Option un, nous demandons à Wilson de réfuter votre théorie. Option deux, je vous frustre à un tel point que vous me supplierez de vous faire des choses dans votre bureau.  
_ Bien que la deuxième possibilité soit des plus alléchantes ... »

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Décidément, cette femme le surprendrait toujours.

« Je pense que nous allons en rester là. »

Elle se pencha de nouveau vers lui et lui susurra dans l'oreille une fois qu'elle s'était suffisamment rapprochée.

« Pour cette fois.  
_ L'audace vous va si bien. _s'exalta le médecin, non sans un rire._  
_ Presque aussi bien qu'à vous. » _répondit-elle en s'éloignant. _

Elle s'arrêta, restant volontairement à sa proximité.

« Bon eh bien, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. » _conclut Cuddy._

Il se leva, déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres gonflées tout en étirant son sourire et se pressa pour sortir. En ouvrant la porte, il manqua pour un peu de percuter la tête de Wilson, qui devait très certainement être entrain d'espionner ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce. Le diagnosticien passa rapidement dans l'ouverture et referma la porte.

« C'est mal d'écouter aux portes Docteur Wilson. _se moqua House._  
_ Alors ? _s'impatienta l'oncologue._  
_ J'ai failli perdre un membre cher. Et ma virilité à laquelle je tiens aussi beaucoup par la même occasion. Mais au final, je m'en tire plutôt bien.  
_ Que t'a t-elle dit ? _le pressa t-il._  
_ Des choses que tu n'imaginerais pas venant d'elle et que tu n'apprendras jamais. Reste donc dans l'ignorance. »

Et il partit sans rien ajouter de plus.

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

Quand je vois la tête de ce chapitre, je me dis qu'il commence à être vraiment temps que je pense à terminer cette fiction !

Enfin bref, voici (enfin), le treizième chapitre.

* * *

Il marchait sereinement en direction de son bureau, un large sourire étiré sur ses lèvres. "Méfiance, vengeance, impuissance."; ces trois mots résonnaient avec force dans sa tête et il savait que cela continuerait jusqu'au dénouement de cette histoire.

« Proche le dénouement alors ... » _se surprit-il à penser à voix haute.  
_

Totalement perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il venait de pousser la porte de son bureau. Plusieurs paires d'yeux virent se poser sur lui, toutes autant mêlées les unes que les autres à un sentiment d'incompréhension.

« Quel ... dénouement ? _demanda Chase._  
_ Wilson est entrain de se faire une infirmière. Je me disais simplement qu'il devait être proche du moment fatidique. »

Foreman leva les yeux au ciel, Thirteen, indifférente, s'évertuait à jouer avec un élastique. Taub, quant à lui, trouva un soudain intérêt à la discussion.

« Quelle infirmière ? _intervint Taub pour satisfaire sa curiosité._  
_ Vous voulez savoir si elle fait partie de ces femmes avec qui vous avez trompé votre femme ? _répliqua House pour le faire taire._  
_ Ou prouver que ce qu'il nous dit est complétement faux ? _compléta le blondinet._  
_ On s'en fout. _ajouta le neurologue, un brin agacé._  
_ Ecoutez ce monsieur noir, c'est la voix de la raison. _conclut le diagnosticien pour définitivement mettre fin à cette conversation._  
_ On a un cas ? _demanda Thirteen qui n'avait strictement rien suivi de ce qui avait été dit avant._  
_ Enfin quelqu'un qui pose des questions utiles ... Prenez-en de la graine ! » _dit-il en fusillant du regard ses autres employés.  
_

C'est à ce moment-là que Cuddy décida d'entrer dans la pièce, un dossier en main. Elle s'approcha du diagnosticien qui posa sur elle un regard suspicieux et se crispa légèrement lorsqu'elle posa une main sur son épaule.

« J'ai une annonce à faire. Je dois vous dire ... »

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

« ... que ... »

Pourquoi diable parlait-elle aussi lentement ?

« ... vous n'avez toujours aucun cas. »

Alors qu'il était entrain de s'imaginer le pire des scénarios, il avait écouté avec une grande attention tous les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Rien de compromettant à l'horizon; à quoi pouvait-elle bien jouer ?

« Quoi c'est tout ? Le fessier suprême se déplace pour nous annoncer que nous n'avons pas de cas ? C'est une blague ?  
_ Vous avez l'air un peu à cran Docteur House. _répondit-elle en adressant un sourire que seul le médecin pouvait apercevoir._  
_ Disons que j'ai en ce moment un cas particulier assez prenant. Cas qui ne manquera pas d'être résolu d'ici peu, soit dit en passant.  
_ Vous pouvez décoder ? _tenta Chase, comprenant qu'il se tramait quelque chose._  
_ Fermez la ! » _s'exclamèrent House et Cuddy, en cœur.  
_

Convaincu que s'il ne se taisait pas, ils allaient lui sauter dessus il s'enfonça dans sa chaise sans rien ajouter de plus.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Et je veux la vérité cette fois !  
_ Ma vérité ou une de celles que vous attendez ?  
_ Ne jouez pas sur les mots !  
_ C'est marrant que vous disiez ça ... »

Il sourit nerveusement. N'était-ce pas ce qu'ils faisaient depuis quelques jours ?

« La seule explication rationnelle à cette situation étrange est que vous couchez ensemble. » _se risqua Chase, conscient que c'était au péril de sa vie.  
_

House le foudroya du regard, lui suggérant silencieusement de ne rien ajouter. Cuddy quant à elle se contenta de balancer sa tête de gauche à droite et tout en tapotant l'épaule sur laquelle sa main était toujours poser déclara :

« Pas encore assez mature pour moi. »

Tout le monde, sans exception, reporta son attention sur la doyenne, la bouche à moitié entrouverte et la machoire à deux doigts d'être décrochée. Et alors que House s'apprêtait à répliquer, elle lui tendit le dossier qu'elle tenait dans sa main depuis son arrivée et ajouta :

« En vérité, j'étais juste venue vous apporter ceci.  
_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _demanda t-il d'un air méfiant._  
_ Une pièce manquante pour votre puzzle.  
_ Je le savais bien que ce cas était un vrai casse-tête !  
_ Il n'est complexe que parce que vous avez bien voulu qu'il le soit.  
_ Comment pouvez-vous l'affirmer ?  
_ Vous êtes le protagoniste de cette histoire.  
_ Vous oubliez que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir un rôle important. Certaines décisions, qui ne viennent en aucun cas de moi, influent aussi sur l'évolution de la situation.  
_ Ces dites décisions dépendent de celles que vous avez prises auparavant.  
_ Intéressant ... _fit-il, pensif._  
_ Et logique. _compléta t-elle, tout en l'imitant._  
_ Autre chose ?  
_ Pas dans l'immédiat.  
_ Parfait ! _conclut-il sur un ton sec._  
_ Parfait ! » _acheva t-elle sur un même ton.  
_

Ils se défièrent du regard, sous le regard perplexe de leurs employés. Après quelques secondes passaient dans cette position, la doyenne se redressa et quitta finalement la pièce d'une marche ralentie, marquant sa sortie avec un déhanché qui fit pâlir d'envie le diagnosticien.

« Elle me provoque là, non ?  
_ Non seulement elle vous provoque, mais en plus elle se joue de vous. _enchaîna Chase, sans pour autant l'interrompre._  
_ Merci de confirmer ce que je pensais. Vous êtes tout aussi perspicace que Wilson, félicitations. Quoique je ne suis pas bien sûr que ce soit un compliment. »

Il fronça les sourcils en faisant mine de réfléchir.

« Mais j'y pense ! _s'exclama t-il, un air de satisfaction sur le visage. _Pour vous remercier de cette perspicacité, je tiens à vous offrir deux de mes heures de consultations.  
_ Ne vous sentez surtout pas obligé ... répondit l'australien sur un timbre de voix qui se voulait ironique.  
_ J'y tiens, ça me fait plaisir. » _rétorqua t-il, tout aussi ironiquement.  
_

Se réjouissant de l'air indigné que venait d'adopter son employé, il décida de concentrer son attention sur le dossier qui lui avait été remis. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste peu rapide, soudainement envahi par une certaine appréhension, en priant il ne savait quelle force supérieure pour que ce ne soit qu'un simple bout de papier sans importance. Au lieu de cela, il y trouva une clé scotchée à l'intérieur, avec un mot signé de la main de la doyenne.

"_Je vous rends le double de votre clé. Rassurez-vous, j'en ai fait bon usage._

_Cuddy_."

« Il y a quoi dans ce dossier ? _quémanda innocemment Taub.  
__ Un ticket VIP pour accéder au string de Cuddy.  
_ Impossible, elle a dit pas assez mature. _se moqua Chase._  
_ Quatre heures de consultations pour notre australien préféré. Quatre ! Qui dit mieux ?  
_ Six ? _suggéra timidement Taub._  
_ Va pour six. Commencez maintenant si vous voulez avoir finis avant demain. » _dit-il en s'adressant de nouveau à Chase.  
_

Il se leva, avec la ferme intention de voir quels dégâts sa patronne avait causés chez lui.

« Bon, les enfants, soyez sages. Papa a un léger problème à aller régler. _déclara le médecin en se tournant pour se diriger vers la sortie._  
_ Et nous on fait quoi ? _demanda Thirteen, toujours aussi détachée de la conversation._  
_ Vous pouvez toujours suivre l'exemple de votre camarade et me décharger de quelques heures de consultations. » _répondit-il avant de sortir.  
_

Il se dirigeait désormais à pas de course vers l'ascenseur. Après avoir utilisé ce dernier pour se rendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussé, il partit en direction du bureau de la doyenne dans lequel il fit par la suite une entrée fracassante.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait dans mon appartement ?  
_ Moi ? Rien.  
_ Vous mentez.  
_ Très bien, je mens. »

Elle referma le dossier qu'elle avait devant elle, sachant pertinemment que continuer à travailler lui serait désormais impossible.

« J'écoute. _s'impatienta House._ Vous avez repeint ma chambre couleur rose bonbon tout en éparpillant des pétales de roses un peu partout ?  
_ Je ne suis pas si cruelle.  
_ Vous rigolez ? Vous êtes une vraie mégère ...  
_ Oui je sais, frustrée et insatisfaite.  
_ Ces adjectifs ne vous correspondent plus depuis quelques jours !  
_ Prétentieux ! » _le blâma t-elle.  
_

Ne désirant plus lui répondre sans avoir obtenu de réponse, il s'avança simplement jusqu'à son bureau sur lequel il posa ses mains tout en la regardant avec insistance.

« C'est bon, vous avez gagné, je vais tout vous dire. »

Alors qu'il affichait un long sourire de satisfaction, elle lui fit signe de se rapprocher. Au moment où elle jugea qu'il était assez près, elle se leva pour combler la distance qui les séparait encore et effleura de ses lèvres l'oreille qu'il lui tendait. Seulement alors elle se décida à parler.

« JE N'AI RIEN FAIT ! » _s'égosilla t-elle, parlant aussi fort que cela était possible.  
_

Il recula d'un coup sec, surpris par ce haussement de voix qui fit une nouvelle fois siffler son oreille.

Seconde perte d'audition partielle de la journée. Si le but de cette femme était de le rendre complétement sourd, au rythme où allaient les choses, alors elle y parviendrait sans trop de difficultés.

« Comme dirait Wilson, "Deux fois dans la même journée, ça commence à faire beaucoup.". »

Sourire moqueur peu réjouissant pour celui à qui il était adressé.

« Vous savez que vous allez finir par me rendre définitivement sourd ? Quoique notez que ça présente certains avantages, et pas des moindres : ne plus vous entendre me crier dessus, ne plus écouter Wilson me faire la morale ou même ne plus avoir à entendre les plaintes de mes patients. Le super pied ! » _commenta t-il, voyant qu'elle n'avait rien à dire.  
_

Il la laissa lever les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre.

« Et je ne vous crois toujours pas. Je ne sais pas encore ce que vous trafiquez, mais je ne vais très certainement pas tarder à le découvrir ...  
_ Méfiance House ...  
_ Je pense que ... Quoi méfiance ?  
_ Rappelez vous ce que je vous ai dit, vous allez comprendre. » _lui conseilla t-elle.  
_

Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver où elle voulait en venir et tiqua lorsque trois mots lui revinrent à l'esprit.

« Méfiance, vengeance, impuissance ... _énuméra t-il, une fois le souvenir revenu._  
_ Cherchez encore, vous y êtes presque. »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprit.

« Étape une : aiguiser ma méfiance ... Quelle mesquinerie !  
_ Moi j'appelle ça de l'ingéniosité.  
_ Et quelle est la prochaine étape ?  
_ Appliquer ma vengeance. _l'informa t-elle sans hésiter._  
_ Hum. Tout bien réfléchi, vous êtes pire que Satan lui-même. » _conclut-il en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.  
_

Elle sourit de bon cœur, tandis que la porte qui se refermait derrière le médecin annonçait le début de la seconde étape.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

Et voilà, déjà, la suite ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaira;

Bonne lecture ! (Et encore merci pour les reviews, bien évidemment.)

* * *

House débarqua comme une furie dans son bureau, récoltant sur son passage quelques regards dans sa direction. Il se posa lourdement sur sa chaise, parcourant des yeux ses employés qui ne semblaient pas avoir bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'il était parti.

« A moins d'avoir la mémoire qui déraille, il me semble bien vous avoir envoyés en consultation. Je me trompe ?  
_ Non. Mais ... _commença Taub, tout en lançant des regards d'appel à l'aide à ses collègues._  
_ Mais quoi ? _s'impatienta House._  
_ Mais après votre départ, Cuddy a appelé, en nous sommant de ne pas bouger d'où nous étions. _expliqua Thirteen._  
_ C'est tout ? _s'informa le diagnosticien._  
_ Elle a aussi précisé qu'il était hors de question que l'un d'entre nous fasse vos heures de consultations. _continua Thirteen, qui avait pris la peine de retenir tout le message._  
_ Je vois ... » _répondit-il simplement._

House prit la peine de noter que tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui. Pourtant, il s'était préparé à cette vengeance. Mais il craignait que la surprise et la puissance du coup porté ne parviennent à lui faire perdre pied. En temps normal, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangeait plus que ça; juste assez pour le faire pester contre la doyenne pendant quelques temps avant de se venger de manière aussi petite que puérile. Mais les conditions ici présentes étaient tout sauf normales : il y avait son équipe. Et il était hors de question qu'il perde la face devant elle.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il en fut rapidement sorti lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître une Cuddy qui affichait un sourire à son goût un peu trop satisfait. Elle resta quelques secondes dans l'entrée, jugeant le diagnosticien d'un regard passionnel, tout en secouant légèrement la tête, puis se précipita vers lui.

Elle s'assit sur sa jambe valide, noua ses doigts derrière sa nuque tout en plongeant son regard bleuté dans la sien et fit basculer sa tête dans sa direction, plaquant sauvagement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Totalement prit au dépourvu, House ne sut pas comment réagir. Ce qui lui valut de se retrouver, presque contre son gré, une nouvelle fois la langue entremêlée avec celle de la doyenne.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne ni pourquoi, ni comment, elle finit par rompre le baiser et prononcer un mot qui s'infiltra dans sa tête comme un poison.

« Oui. _clama Cuddy en reprenant son souffle._  
_ Oui ? _répéta bêtement House, encore sonné._  
_ J'accepte de t'épouser. » _déclara la doyenne, sous le regard médusé de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce_.

Il allait dire quelque chose. Il voulait dire quelque chose. Mais rien ne sortit, pas même ce simple « Non ! » protestataire qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Qui aurait pu croire que le grand Docteur House poserait un jour le genou à terre ? » _interrogea t-elle, en se retournant vers son équipe._

Non, décidément, aucun mot ne voulait sortir.

« Et ces roses ... Elles étaient vraiment magnifiques ! _poursuivit-elle, un sourire enjôleur plaqué sur son visage._  
_ Je ... » _parvint-il enfin à articuler. _

Les autres mots ne suivirent pas et restèrent coincés dans le fond de sa gorge. Après son audition, elle lui faisait maintenant perdre la parole.

En même temps, quelle attitude pouvait-il adopter ? Il analysa rapidement les options.

Option une. Contester. La question était ensuite de savoir si Cuddy était assez peu futée pour avoir oublié de décorer son bureau d'un bouquet de roses.

« Bien sûr que non ! » _pensa t-il intérieurement._

Option deux. Approuver. Ou comment passer à coup sûr pour le romantique refoulé qu'il n'a jamais été.

« Jamais ! » _s'ordonna t-il en silence._

Option trois, et surement la plus appropriée. Prendre ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuir avant de mourir étouffé. Parce que oui, la quinte de toux qui venait de le prendre commençait sérieusement à lui obstruer ses voies respiratoires !

« Quelque chose passe mal ? » _s'inquiéta faussement la doyenne._

Il ne répondit toujours pas, trop occupé à pomper le surplus d'air que son cœur lui réclamait.

« Je comprends. Tu ne t'attendais pas à une réponse positive aussi soudaine ... » _continua t-elle, désireuse d'enfoncer le clou encore un peu plus loin._

Et cette chaleur ...

« C'est moi ou il fait affreusement chaud ici ? » _demanda le médecin, presque sans s'en rendre compte._

Autre option - qui s'apparenterait étrangement à celle qu'il aurait à tout prix voulu éviter. L'ouvrir et sortir l'énormité du siècle.

« Température ambiante. Il ne fait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. C'est l'amour, le bonheur, cette sensation de plénitude inébranlable qui te donne cette impression, rien de plus. »

Il observa son équipe, guettant le moindre signe avant-coureur de sa défaite. La plus cuisante de toutes ses défaites ...

Chase et Foreman étaient partis dans un fou rire insurmontable. Taub, à deux doigts de les rejoindre, jetait des regards compatissants dans sa direction. Thirteen quant à elle affichait un sourire béat qui eut ce don tout particulier pour l'exaspérer.

L'épée de Damoclès qui flottait au dessus de sa tête vint douloureusement s'abattre sur lui. C'était le coup de grâce qui l'empêchait de pouvoir dignement se relever. Lui faire perdre toute sa crédibilité, l'empêcher de pouvoir répliquer ou bien encore le priver de toute défense existante; peu importe qu'elle avait été son but, mais elle l'avait sans nul doute atteint avec brio.

Comment une femme pouvait-elle le mettre dans un tel état ?

Alors que le regard du médecin virevoltait sans pouvoir se poser, il croisa le regard provocateur du diable réincarné. Et cette extinction de voix qui persistait ...

Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il sentit une main féminine parcourir son visage, faisant hérissé le poil de sa barbe à chacun de ses passages. Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de sa propriétaire, rendant le diagnosticien encore plus mal qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Sa victoire, pourtant si reluisante, ne lui suffisait-elle donc pas ?

« Je tenais juste à t'annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. »

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres entrebâillées avant de se déloger de sa position. Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, implorant son subconscient de pouvoir enfin lui permettre de placer quelques mots. Mais rien n'y fit; elle disparut de son champ de vision sans obtenir de réponse.

« Eh merde. _finit-il enfin par lâcher._  
_ Ouaw. _s'étonna Chase sur un ton qui sonnait faux_. Vous parlez ?  
_ Bien sûr qu'il parle. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de faire une demande en mariage. » _répondit Foreman, sans laisser au diagnosticien le temps de saisir le sens de la question._

Retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits, il percuta qu'on venait allégrement de se payer sa tête.

« Je n'ai jamais fait de demande en mariage. _marmonna t-il suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde l'entende._  
_ Cuddy semblait dire le contraire. _commenta Taub._  
_ Et elle a su nous convaincre. _argumenta le neurologue._  
_ Allez vous faire foutre. Tous ! » _contre-attaqua House._

Il se mit à réfléchir, aussi vite que son cerveau - encore secoué par les récents événements - le lui permettait.

« Vous allez faire ça à l'église ? _demanda Chase, ouvertement moqueur._  
_ Fermez-là. Je réfléchis. » _objecta t-il, un brin énervé._

Son cerveau avait beau tourner à toute vitesse, il ne voyait pas comment se sortir de ce pétrin.

« Eh merde ! _blasphéma t-il pour se soulager._  
_ On est invités ? » _questionna Thirteen, en toute innocence._

Foreman et Chase éclatèrent de nouveau de rire. Taub lutta un bref instant, mais céda finalement devant le fou rire qui avait envahi ses deux collègues. Thirteen se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas faire de même, regrettant un instant la question qu'elle venait de poser. En vain.

Ces quatre rires ne tardèrent pas à irriter le diagnosticien. Il se leva, décidé à sortir pour pouvoir profiter d'un peu de calme.

« Il n'y aura pas de mariage ! » _assura t-il, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte._

Il ne prit pas la peine d'écouter les réponses à la dernière phrase qu'il venait de lancer, haussant la voix sur diverses sons pour couvrir celles de ses employés, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne enfin à refermer entièrement la porte.

Il partait désormais vers le bureau de Wilson, même s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'y trouver autre chose que du rire. Il pénétra brutalement dans ce dernier et se posta en face de son ami en lui jetant des regards assez énigmatiques.

« J'ai un problème » _débuta le diagnosticien._

L'oncologue leva un sourcil.

« De taille ! » _poursuivit-il._

Puis l'autre.

« Qui, j'en ai conscience, risque de te faire rire aux éclats.  
_ Il y a du Cuddy dans l'air ...  
_ Et pas qu'un peu ! » _jugea t-il bon de préciser._

House redevint soudainement silencieux.

« Bon, t'accouches ? » _affligea Wilson pour en savoir plus._

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis se ravisa.

« Je crains le pire ...  
_ Cuddy a dit qu'elle acceptait de m'épouser. Devant toute mon équipe. _le coupa House, dans un élan de courage._  
_ Tu ... Tu l'as demandé en mariage ?  
_ Mais non sombre crétin !  
_ Alors, pour .. Pourquoi ? _parvint à demander l'oncologue, se sentant partir dans un fou rire incontrôlé._  
_ M'emmerder et me désarçonner, je présume. »

Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, son ami rit à n'en plus finir.

« Excuse moi House, c'est plus fort que moi. » _réussit-il à dire, entre deux crises de rire._

Ce dernier se contenta de répondre par un haussement d'épaules et attendit patiemment que son ami se remette de ses émotions. Une fois que cela fut fait, il reprit :

« Et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir été prévenu.  
_ Oh oui, qu'est-ce que ça aurait été sinon ... _répondit l'oncologue, les larmes au bord des yeux._  
_ T'es sensé m'aider là, pas m'enfoncer ! _s'énerva le médecin._  
_ Ok ... _dit-il en adoptant de nouveau un air sérieux. _Que t'avait-elle dit au juste ?  
_ Méfiance, vengeance, impuissance. »

Incapable de luter, Wilson repartit l'espace de quelques secondes dans un fou rire avant de reprendre.

« Je veux bien essayer de ne pas me moquer, mais là, très franchement, tu ne m'aides pas vraiment.  
_ Par pitié, dis moi quelque chose d'utile !  
_ Va directement lui parler. Je ne suis pas bien sûr de pouvoir t'aider sur ce coup là.  
_ Merci Jimmy. Tes conseils sont toujours aussi précieux. » _rétorqua House sur un ton sarcastique._

Finalement, il se leva et sortit, tandis que l'oncologue allait repartir dans une crise de rire dévastatrice.

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

Je ne m'excuserai jamais assez pour le temps que je laisse courir entre chaque chapitre ... Merci à ceux qui continueront quand même de suivre et sachez que je n'oublie pas cette fiction.  
Ainsi, avant de poursuivre mes révisions pour le bac blanc de la semaine prochaine, j'ai pris le temps de composer ce chapitre. Et je peux d'ors et déjà vous dire que ça sera l'avant dernier.  
S'agissant du final, j'essaierai bien évidemment de ne décevoir personne.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

La main encore posée sur la clenche, il ne pensait pas se tromper en disant que la femme qui fonçait droit dans sa direction allait de nouveau lui poser quelques problèmes. Désir malsain de l'humilier en public ou simple envie de le frustrer sans ménagement, peu importe la nature de sa nouvelle lubie, il s'arrangerait pour pouvoir cette fois habilement la contourner.

Après tout, dans ce jeu, c'était lui le manipulateur invétéré qui parvenait toujours à ses fins. Elle n'était qu'une novice. Mais une novice, qui sous ses airs de bureaucrate responsable et irréprochable sujet à un trop plein d'éthique, était bien plus redoutable qu'une lionne chassant pour sa survie.

En y réfléchissant bien, métaphoriquement parlant, Cuddy avait tout du félin aux pulsions d'assassin.

Elle tournait interminablement autour de sa proie, la rendant à la merci de ses griffes puissantes et acérées. Parfaisant sans cesse son stratagème au gré des actions de la pauvre gazelle, elle finissait toujours par attaquer au moment le plus propice. La suite dépendait de paramètres plus ou moins négligeables.

En considérant le spécimen étudié comme étant un chasseur hors pair qui ne manquait jamais sa cible, l'animal devrait rapidement gésir à terre, mort, recouvert trous béants creusés loin dans sa chair.  
Cependant, si l'équation admettait l'humeur outrageusement joueuse du félin et sa ferme volonté à faire profiter du spectacle à sa progéniture, la malheureuse proie agonisera longuement en attendant le coup qui lui sera fatal. Au final, l'attaque trop bien rodée scellait le destin de l'animal chassé avant même d'avoir commencée.

Dans le fond, les seules divergences qui subsistaient entre ces deux féroces créatures étaient les raisons qui les animaient pour tuer et le processus leur permettant d'y arriver. Ce sont d'ailleurs ces différences qui faisaient que Grégory House aurait amplement préféré être confronté à une lionne affamée plutôt qu'à sa patronne. Pour le moment tout du moins.

C'est donc après avoir mûrement pesé le pour et le contre qu'il fit volte face pour s'offrir la possibilité de se réfugier dans le bureau de Wilson. Par esprit de conservation - ou de survie - il s'y précipita alors qu'il venait de le quitter quelques instants auparavant. Il referma derrière lui d'un coup sec.

Le front posé contre la porte, il tenta de réguler son cœur qui battait anormalement vite. Il se mit ensuite à tourner très lentement pour pouvoir faire face à l'habitant du bureau, retardant autant qu'il le pouvait le moment où il devrait se justifier. Fatalement, son regard finit par tomber sur l'oncologue interloqué par la nouvelle visite intempestive du médecin.

Il chercha alors très vite la solution qui lui aurait permis de se sortir de cette situation sans y laisser trop de plumes.

« Là, tout de suite, maintenant, j'aimerais être dévoré par un fauve. » _déclara le diagnosticien sans en avoir vraiment conscience._

En l'espace d'une seule phrase, il venait de perdre bien plus qu'un élément physique. Cette solution introuvée lui valait donc des moqueries largement explicites.

« Du genre avide de la chair de ton corps ? _se moqua le cancérologue, totalement hilare._  
_ Oublie la métaphore, j'ai déjà assez de mal à analyser ce qu'il se passe. »

Conscient que la doyenne ne devait plus être qu'à quelques mètres, il se tut tout en se précipitant vers le bureau de Wilson. Une fois derrière, il se posa lourdement sur le sol et posa un doigt sur sa bouche avant de chuchoter d'une voix persuasive.

« Pas un mot sur ma présence ici ! »

L'oncologue comprit l'injonction du médecin en entendant des coups retentirent contre la porte. Le fameux fauve probablement ... Tandis qu'il priait sa patronne d'entrer sans attendre, il observa l'énergumène qui s'agitait par terre pour tenter de lui échapper.

Wilson réprima un sourire qui n'échappa à aucune personne présente dans la pièce.

« House n'est pas avec vous ? _demanda Cuddy, décidant d'ignorer le sourire révélateur qui venait de lui être offert._  
_ Je ... euh ... House ? _fit-il, feignant l'innocence._  
_ Oh vous savez, ce médecin boiteux irresponsable avec qui vous trainez souvent.  
_ Pas vu ! » _mentit ouvertement Wilson_.

House serra les dents : difficile de berner une lionne affamée; en particulier pour le cervidé écervelé qui n'avait aucune crédibilité.

« Vous mentez. _répliqua t-elle immédiatement. _Je l'ai vu entrer dans votre bureau. »  
_ Vous avez raison ! Mais ... il est parti ! Disparu, envolé, comme par magie ! » _dupa t-il, tout en pointant discrètement du doigt la cache du diagnosticien._

House allait crier à la traîtrise, mais il décida de se raviser et attendit la suite de l'entretien.

« Je vois ... _répondit-elle simplement._ Eh bien, quand le docteur House aura miraculeusement réapparu, vous lui direz que je l'attends dans mon bureau.  
_ Pourquoi ? _s'enquit Wilson._  
_ J'ai besoin de lui pour apposer une conclusion à un dossier auquel nous avons tous deux participés.  
_ D'ailleurs, puisque vous en parler ... »

Il etouffa un cri de douleur en recevant un coup de canne dans la jambe.

« Très bien, je lui dirai. » _répondit-il finalement, préférant éviter une nouvelle ecchymose._

Trouvant la situation suffisamment compromettante pour ses deux employés, elle se contenta d'aquiessait sans rien ajouter. Elle s'apprêtait alors à ressortir lorsque Wilson eut l'idée de la retenir encore un peu.

« C'était remarquablement bien joué. »

House leva des yeux menaçants vers l'auteur de ces paroles offensantes.

« Le coup du mariage. » _précisa le cancérologue._

Il évita de justesse un nouveau coup en faisant pivoter sa chaise.

« Mais pourquoi ce jeu ? _poursuivit-il en esquivant du mieux qu'il pouvait les attaques de son ami._  
_ Pour le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. »

House s'arrêta net. Il avait fait une erreur de calcul monumentale. Ce n'était pas un félin joueur acharné et affamé mais une femelle aigrie fin stratège qui avait mis en place un plan inflexible dans le but d'attiser l'attention du beau mâle. Il n'était pas la proie qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Il stoppa d'un coup sa métaphore. Ce jeu n'existait que pour mettre en place de nouveaux paramètres, lui transmettre une foule de données.

C'était pourtant simple : nouveau jeu, nouvelles règles; nouvelles règles, nouveaux paramètres.

Sorti de ses pensées par une porte qui venait d'être claquée, il ne put que constater que seuls Wilson et lui étaient encore présents dans la pièce. Les plaintes de l'oncologue qui suivirent lui rappelèrent quant à elles qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être seul enfermé dans son bureau.

« Ne t'avise plus de me frapper !  
_ Ne t'avise plus de m'enfoncer comme tu l'as fait ! _rétorqua férocement le diagnosticien._  
_ C'était mérité ! _se justifia t-il vainement._  
_ Pour toi aussi ! »

Sur ses paroles, il prit appui sur le bureau pour se relever et y parvint avec difficulté après avoir refusé avec non chalance l'aide de son ami.

« Que tu le veuilles ou non, je vais faire ce pourquoi tu étais venu la première fois : t'éclaircir l'esprit. » _affirma fermement l'oncologue._

House pria pour qu'une lionne vienne rapidement le dévorer.

« Tu as conscience que le jeu touche à sa fin. Il ne reste qu'une seule et dernière étape, qui est la plus cruciale de toutes : la désignation du gagnant. »

A son grand dam, rien ne vint.

« Oui, c'est moi ! _clama fièrement le praticien._  
_ Ce n'est pas si simple. _le reprit-il, tentant de calmer sa tendance pré-pubert._  
_ Ça le serait si tu vivais moins dans la complication.  
_ Et toi un peu moins dans le déni. Que tu le veuilles ou non, ce jeu à tout changer et il ne vous suffira pas de retourner à vos sempiternelles altercations ou à ce besoin obsessionnel de tourner l'un autour de l'autre pour solutionner le problème.  
_ Cesse de voir tout noir. _s'amusa le diagnosticien en voyant les efforts déployés pour tenter de le raisonner._  
_ House, ce n'était pas qu'un jeu ! _s'emporta t-il._  
_ Et arrête de me prendre pour un gamin aveugle et ignorant. Ça devient vraiment vexant ! » _répondit le diagnosticien en imitant le ton de son compère._

Intrigué par cette réponse, Wilson retrouva un timbre de voix calme et posé.

« Admettons que tu es un certain degré de maturité ... Que comptes-tu faire ? _questionna t-il, curieux de savoir comment cette histoire allait se terminer._  
_ La prendre sur son bureau pour que mon nom résonne dans tout l'hôpital. Mon rêve le plus cher.  
_ House ! _s'indigna son ami._  
_ Et cesse de prendre cet air de nonne outragée avec moi ! »

Wilson écarquilla les yeux en entendant la dernière réplique .

« Relax, on va juste discuter entre adultes responsables. » _poursuivit le diagnosticien sans lui laisser le temps de répondre._

Son interlocuteur resta bouche bée, pensant avoir affaire à une hallucination auditive.

« J'aime beaucoup ce Wilson sans voix. Il très reposant. _reprit-il d'un air amusé.  
_ _House ! _s'offensa une nouvelle fois le cancérologue._  
_ La répétition à outrance de mon nom voudrait-elle signifier quelque chose ? »

Excédé, l'oncologue se cala dans son siège en soupirant.

« Si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, nous allons probablement jouer avec des mots pour tomber sur un terrain d'entente. _avoua finalement House, assuré que c'était la meilleure chose qui lui restait à faire._  
_ Je ne suis pas bien sûr de tout saisir ...  
_ Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est la désignation du gagnant. Désignation qui ne pourra pas se faire autrement que par le jeu. »

Il s'avança vers la sortie avant de compléter sa phrase d'une voix cristalline.

« C'est par le jeu que tout devient possible. »

L'oncologue, venant d'avaler sa salive de travers, toussa à gorge déployée en commençant à sérieusement se demander s'il n'était pas en train de rêver.  
House, fier de son petit effet, s'en alla en le laissant étouffer.

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

Grâce à un élan d'inspiration, un peu plus de cinq mois après avoir commencé cette fiction, je suis enfin en mesure de vous présenter ce dernier chapitre.

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout. Je tiens également à dire un merci tout particulier à LittleMissFierce, Spongebob, Huudyy, Niila, Q28.3, estrella'zz, Adema-Rahel-Huddy-Simhona, Huddy in my heart, Kaelity, Josam, sagmig, Fanhouse et CGCath. Bref, merci à tous ces gens qui ont pris le temps de donner leur avis.

J'écrirai peut-être un épilogue, mais au cas où je ne le ferai pas, j'annonce cette fiction comme étant terminée.

Bonne lecture pour ce final, un peu plus long que les autres chapitres !

* * *

House se rendit au rez-de-chaussée pour ensuite se diriger vers le fief de sa patronne. L'heure de la confrontation avait sonné. Il y entra sans frapper et s'avança énergiquement jusqu'à son bureau.

« Docteur House; je ne pensais pas vous revoir de si tôt. Votre petit escapade dans le bureau de Wilson s'est-elle bien passée ? _s'amusa t-elle, décidée à le pousser à bout._  
_ Mis à part des moqueries équivoques, des sarcasmes incessants et une tendance horripilante à pactiser avec l'ennemi, je dirais que ... oui. _expédia t-il d'un ton plein de reproches._  
_ Ce n'est pas pas votre meilleur ami pour rien.  
_ Traître de meilleur serait plus approprié. _la corrigea t-il tout en s'asseyant dans un geste habituel sur le siège._  
_ A vrai dire, meilleur ami réfléchi conviendrait mieux. _surenchérit-elle en se calant contre son dossier._  
_ Quand vous aurez finis de lui jeter des fleurs, nous pourrons peut-être trouver un sujet de conversation moins acariâtre.  
_ Vous n'êtes qu'un mauvais joueur.  
_ Et vous une tricheuse. _répliqua t-il d'une voix rauque tout en lui offrant une mine des plus boudeuses._  
_ Je n'ai fait qu'utiliser un joker ! _se défendit-elle, offensée._  
_ M'opposer à une prestidigitatrice aux tendances foutrement perverses, ce n'était déjà pas très équitable. Mais alors, ajouter le coup de l'acolyte surprise que vous appelez si subtilement joker, là c'était franchement déloyal ! Pour quelqu'un qui prône l'égalité des chances, c'est franchement peu reluisant ! »

Elle sourit exagérément, amusée par ses paroles. Il ne blâmait leur alliance que par principe, pour ne pas avoir à avouer que leur petit manège avait été astucieux et terriblement efficace.

« Ne vous avisez plus de l'enrôler pour défendre votre cause ! _ordonna le médecin, tout en essayer de se convaincre qu'elle accepterait sa sommation._  
_ Embrigader serait bien mieux approprié.  
_ Quoi ? Vous l'avez forcé ? _lâcha t-il, offusqué._  
_ Calmez-vous, je plaisante. Je n'en ai pas eu le besoin.  
_ Je le savais. Wilson a toujours été un faible avec les femmes, il leur cède toujours pour de maigres raisons. Quelques compliments, un sourire enjôleur, une apparence potable et il vous mange dans la main. Notez qu'en insistant un peu, il trompera même sa femme !  
_ Votre mauvaise foi dépasse l'entendement. Il a simplement jugé bon de m'aider à lutter contre la cause perdue que vous étiez.  
_ Admettons ... _grogna le diagnosticien._ Ça ne retire cependant en rien de la véracité à mes propos !  
_ Je comprends votre emportement; le sujet Wilson est encore un sujet sensible ... Nous en reparlerons quand vous aurez digéré notre coopération. En attendant, si vous le voulez bien, concluons le jeu.  
_ Enfin une parole sensée ! »

Ils plissèrent tous deux les yeux pour tenter de mieux discerner les intentions de l'autre puis laissèrent peser un long silence à travers la pièce.  
Silence que la doyenne décida de briser en première.

« Donc, nous sommes sur la ligne d'arrivée.  
_ On dirait bien. _se contenta de répondre le praticien._  
_ Et nous devons conclure la partie.  
_ Vous avez tout compris; bravo docteur Cuddy ! » _affirma t-il, d'un ton moqueur._

Nouvelle interruption du son.

« Avant j'aurais quelque chose à dire ! _s'exclama le diagnosticien en levant la main._  
_ Je vous écoute.  
_ Le coup du mariage; c'était ...  
_ Très ingénieux. _se félicita la doyenne, satisfaite de voir que ce coup l'avait vraiment marqué._  
_ Surtout incroyablement cruel.  
_ Parce que vous avez cru que venir chez moi pour me border après m'avoir aguichée, c'était plus rutilant ?  
_ Vous m'aviez cherché !  
_ Je vous retourne le compliment. » _le décontenança t-elle, restée totalement impassible face à son accusation._

Un point pour elle.

« Vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas ouvrir les hostilités ! _se défendit le médecin, continuant sa réprobation._  
_ Quoi ? _s'indigna la doyenne_. C'est moi qui ai ...  
_ ... lancé le jeu. _compléta t-il sans lui laisser le temps de finir._ Oui, vous avez raison. »

Un point pour lui.

« Proposé serait plus exact.  
_ Qu'est-ce que ça change ?  
_ Eh bien, vous auriez tout aussi bien pu refuser d'y participer. » _continua t-elle, sans se laisser impressionner._

Second point point en faveur de la doyenne.

« Arrêtez d'essayer de vous donner bonne conscience. Vous êtes l'unique fautive dans cette histoire car vous savez pertinemment bien que je ne peux pas résister à ce genre de proposition. En particulier lorsque la personne qui m'encourage à aller vers ces jeux douteux est celle qui habituellement m'empêche d'y participer. »

Deuxième point pour le diagnosticien.

« Je n'ai aucun problème de conscience. Si c'était à refaire, je le referai.  
_ Quelle joueuse ...  
_ Et je ne pense pas que vous irez vous en plaindre.  
_ En effet. »

Un point dans chaque camp.

« Vous savez quoi ? Je déclare match nul. _admit finalement House, jugeant qu'elle le méritait vraiment._  
_ Je croyais que ce jeu ne pouvait pas rimer avec une égalité. _rappela Cuddy en répétant mot pour mot ce qu'il avait dit._  
_ En réalité, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'accorder avec la précédente égalité que vous m'aviez proposé.  
_ Parce qu'elle était trop ... _commença la doyenne._  
_ Précoce ? Sans intérêt ? Frustrante ? _proposa le médecin pour l'aider à compléter sa phrase._  
_ Une combinaison de ces termes collerait parfaitement.  
_ Alors que celle ci est ... _poursuivit-il, en cherchant les mots qui pourraient convenir._  
_ Idéale ? Avantageuse ? Jouissante ?  
_ Un mélange de tous ces adjectifs devrait faire l'affaire.  
_ Dans ce cas, vendu pour l'égalité parfaite. » _conclut-elle, mettant ainsi un terme à leur délassement._

Ils soupirèrent d'aise, laissant de nouveau un silence s'installer dans le bureau.

« Je ne vois pas où Wilson voulait en venir. » _reprit finalement le diagnosticien._

Cuddy l'interrogea du regard, l'invitant silencieusement à continuer.

« La désignation du gagnant devait, selon lui, poser quelques problèmes. _précisa t-il pour éclaircir son esprit._  
_ C'est le cas. _répondit-elle en un instant._  
_ Je ne vous suis absolument pas. _informa t-il, définitivement perdu._  
_ C'est pourtant très simple.  
_ Dans ce cas, expliquez-moi. Même si, connaissant Wilson, il s'agit probablement de quelque chose de très rébarbatif. »

Cuddy inspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène tout en fermant les yeux pour se préparer à ce qui allait suivre.

« Si j'en juge par votre niveau de concentration, la complexité de ses propos doit vraiment atteindre des sommets. _commenta le diagnosticien, hilare en voyant sa patronne se retourner le cerveau pour si peu._  
_ Pour une personne normale, non. Pour vous, c'est une autre toute autre histoire. Alors je cherche les mots appropriés pour ne pas vous voir prendre vos jambes à votre cou.  
_ A noter que cette manœuvre risque d'être difficilement réalisable étant donné que je suis infirme.  
_ Fermez-la ! » _exigea t-elle en affichant un air foncièrement menaçant._

Il s'enfonça dans son siège et obéit, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Bien. Wilson est en possession - et je pense que cela va décupler ces envies que vous avez de lui pourrir la vie - de données que vous n'avez pas.  
_ Vous permettez que j'aille verser du poil à gratter dans ses vêtements ? _quémanda t-il, feignant être l'enfant avide de vengeance qu'elle lui décrivait._  
_ Et donc, _poursuivit-elle en accordant aucune importance à sa remarque_, ce sont ces données manquantes qui font que vous ne comprenez pas.  
_ Vous avez raison, c'est très simpliste. _commenta le diagnosticien._  
_ Et probant. _ajouta la doyenne._  
_ Assurément ! Continuez.  
_ Wilson connait les motivations qui m'ont poussée à jouer. _avoua t-elle, un tantinet gênée._  
_ Elles ne me sont pas inconnues non plus.  
_ Vraiment ? _fit-elle, surprise._ Dans ce cas, nous parlerons de données habilement évitées.  
_ Arrêtez de m'analyser et donnez moi votre perception du véritable gagnant. » _exigea t-il d'une voix rude et colérique._

Il se pencha un peu pour prêter une attention toute particulière à ce qu'elle allait dire.  
Interdite, elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, cherchant à desceller quel piège il était en train de lui tendre.

« Pas de piège, juste une écoute. Je suis - pour une des rares fois dans ma vie - disposé à vous entendre. Sans vous interrompre, sans vous envoyer de remarques désobligeantes et sans faire de sortie théâtrale. Alors ne vous faites pas prier car l'offre risque de ne pas tenir très longtemps. » _déblatéra le diagnosticien sans s'arrêter._

Comprenant qu'il était sérieux, Cuddy ne perdit pas une seule minute.

« Il y a deux façons d'être gagnant dans ce jeu. Une première qui consiste évidemment à remporter une victoire et une deuxième, qui elle se résume à atteindre le but que nous nous étions fixés en acceptant le jeu. » _commença t-elle, accompagnant ses paroles avec des gestes._

Il ne disait rien, se contentant d'être attentif, comme il lui avait promis.

« Si votre objectif est d'imposer votre supériorité et d'écraser tous ceux qui oseront vous affronter, perdre vous vaudra donc une double défaite. » _poursuivit-elle, en plongeant son regard dans le sien._

Elle marqua une légère pause.

« Mais si comme moi, votre but est d'avoir un autre retour du jeu, la première victoire devient totalement dérisoire et sans importance. »

Nouveau temps d'arrêt.

« Mon ambition était de nous donner la possibilité de vivre quelque chose de nouveau. Pendant et après le jeu. »

Elle sourit, en pensant à ce qu'elle allait dire. Tout lui paraissait tellement irréaliste.

« J'ai clairement réussi à tout changer tant que le jeu perdurait. Qu'en est-il maintenant qu'il est finis ? Allez vous retourner à vos perpétuelles occupations comme si de rien n'était ? _acheva Cuddy, sachant que c'est maintenant que tout se jouer vraiment._  
_ Et vous refusez l'accès à mon corps, alors que maintenant que vous avez goûté à ses bienfaits, vous ne pourrez plus vous en passer ? _expira le médecin pour détendre l'atmosphère._  
_ Présomptueux ! lâcha_ t-elle en riant._  
_ Jamais ! » _répliqua t-il en lui offrant une moue exagérée._

Il porta ensuite sa main à sa barbe et d'une voix rocailleuse lui demanda.

« Donc, si je vous suis bien, vous voulez savoir si vous avez cette seconde victoire pour conclure définitivement le jeu ? »

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement bref de la tête.

« Vous voulez poursuivre le rapprochement que nous avons commencé ? » _l'interrogea t-il, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse._

Elle secoua une nouvelle fois la tête dans un mouvement vertical.

« Je resterai insupportable.  
_ Je sais.  
_ Je continuerai de vous pourrir la vie à l'hôpital.  
_ Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.  
_ Je ne suis absolument pas démonstratif !  
_ J'en ai conscience. »

Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

« Très bien. Si vous bannissez le mot mariage de votre langage, je vous attribuerai très volontiers cette victoire !  
_ Je vous ai traumatisé à ce point-là ?  
_ Vous n'imaginez même pas ! » _s'exclama House en adoptant un air apeuré._

Elle rit aux éclats.

« Très bien, j'accepte d'oublier ce terme.  
_ Dans ce cas, considérez votre but comme étant atteint. » _l'informa le diagnosticien, la désignant ainsi gagnante pour cette partie._

Elle lui offrit un sourire des plus radieux.

« Apprenez également que vous êtes conviée à venir dîner chez moi ce soir.  
_ J'accepte cette invitation avec grand plaisir. _annonça t-elle avec beaucoup d'entrain._  
_ Je ne cuisinerai pas ! _jugea bon de préciser le médecin._  
_ Je ne viens pas pour vos talents culinaires. Vous aurez bien d'autres occasions pour me les montrer.  
_ Parfait. Réservez toute votre soirée et la nuit complète. Je ne suis pas bien sûr de consentir à vous laisser repartir après.  
_ La question est de savoir si vous parviendrez à me retenir. »

Le praticien décida de ne pas répondre par la parole. Il préféra laisser ses actes parler pour lui. Il se leva, fit passer une lueur provocatrice dans son regard puis contourna le bureau de la doyenne.

Cuddy ne le quitta pas des yeux, jusqu'au moment où il se retrouva planté devant elle. Elle le vit prendre un appui sur son siège, un autre sur son bureau et fondre en direction de ses lèvres. Il y a plaqua possessivement les siennes, y mêlant à la fois douceur et passion.  
Elle voulut instinctivement approfondir le baiser, mais lui se contenta de mordiller la partie inférieure de ses lèvres et finit par se reculer sans prévenir, lui arrachant un râle de frustration.

Il se redressa tout en déclarant.

« J'ai bien d'autres arguments, mais je pense que celui ci suffira pour vous convaincre.  
_ Étrange pour quelqu'un qui dit ne pas être démonstratif. _se moqua t-elle, un sourire espiègle étiré sur les lèvres._  
_ Enlevez moi ce sourire de satisfaction et arrêtez de me contredire ! » _s'écria le diagnosticien, faussement outré par l'attitude de sa patronne._

Il lui offrit son dos et se dirigea vers la sortie avant de reprendre sans se retourner.

« 20 heures tapantes chez moi. _lui signifia t-il._ Tâchez d'être à l'heure ! »

Alors qu'il avançait sa main pour ouvrir la porte, elle abandonna définitivement le jeu pour déclarer de sa voix la plus sincère.

« Merci de nous donner une chance. »

Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules, feignant l'indifférence face à ce trop plein de gratitude.

« Et pour répondre à votre question, non, je ne pourrai plus vous laissez vous passer de mon corps. Mieux encore, vous venez d'y gagner un accès exclusif ! Félicitations docteur Cuddy. » _affirma le diagnosticien, décidant d'ignorer sa dernière réplique._

Elle maintint son sourire. Il venait de lui dire qu'elle avait gagné sur tous les points.  
Et surtout, c'était sa façon bien à lui de lui signifier que le jeu était vraiment finis.

Fin.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques. Qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, elles seront lues, relues et grandement appréciées.

A bientôt.


End file.
